The Adventures of Christi and Abbi
by JohnnyCade4EVR
Summary: This fic follows the lives of two opposites; Christi Evans and Abigail Courchesne. Will the girls be able to keep up with all the changes in their lives? I guess it's also a little bit mixed with Grease... Oh well, enjoy!
1. Introduction

***Sooo Silvermoon10123 and I made a little rp session so I thought I'd share it with the people! I hope u like it! And for the purpose of the story, we'll pretend Sandy doesn't exist... and that Soda's still in school :) this first chapter is just going to get you familiar with our characters so enjoy =D***

**Descriptions:**

_(Sil's character) Name: Christine "Christi" Evans_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 15_

_Greaser/Soc/Other: Greaser forever!_

_Love interest: Has a crush on Johnny, but keeps her distance_

_Personality: Christi is careful, fun, and playful. She likes having fun, bugging Socs, and pranking. She is crafty and good at escapes. She can climb trees, and use trees and buildings to her ability. She is shy around strangers, outgoing around friends._

_Appearance: Christi is pale, scrawny, and average height. She has bright blue eyes, that stick out in her pale skin. Her cheeks are naturally blushed, and her hair is long and honey brown._

_Normal clothing: Christi can be found wearing jeans (or jean shorts), her black leather jacket, bright colored t-shirts (or tank tops), and her black Converse._

_Song: Look at me, I'm Sandra-dee Reprise_

_Other: Christi lives on the streets, family left her when she was five. Is too shy to approach anyone even if they are a greaser._

_(My character): Name: Abigail "Abbi" Courchesne (pronounced "Kor-shay-n")_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: Fifteen_

_Greaser/Soc/Other: Once a Greaser, Always a Greaser_

_Love interest: Johnny, but knows he's shy and her best friend (Christi of course) is into him too, so Sodapop._

_Personality: Abbi is happy-go-lucky and smiling and constantly laughing at the world, even though she's got more problems than a math book. Likes playing pranks with Christi, fighting, hanging out with the guys, going to the drive-in, going to the malt shop and school dances. She's never without her trusted switchblade._

_Appearence: Abbi's not much at first glance, though drop-dead gorgeous, she's labeled unworthy for she is from the East side. She has blonde hair, blue-green eyes, perfectly tanned skin, and dramatic cheek bones. She is a little bit above average height, thin, and though she doesn't seem it, strong._

_Normal clothing: rolled up jeans with black or white (sometimes colorful) tops, converse, jeans or leather jackets, leather bracelet, and a good-luck charm necklace._

_Song: Wild One (Real Wild Child) by Jerry Lee Lewis_

_Other: She has two older brothers, one younger, her mother is a junkie who left them when she was 8, her father is M.I.A., she lives with her abusive great-uncle Al. She sometimes stays out all night with Christi or Johnny, since Johnny considers her a sister because he is unaware that she likes him as more than a friend. Her brothers are all protective of each other, Danny (18), Andy (16), and Josh (14)._

***Well, that's gonna be all for the first chapter, just to inform you so... I hope you keep reading!***


	2. Born to Hand-Jive

***Okay, chapter 1 :)***

Christi sat in a tree, watching a group of Socs drive by. She doesn't particually like them. But hey, what greaser does?

Abbi walked down the street, kicking a rock as a blue Mustang passed, everyone inside flipping her off. She simply shook her bowed head.

Christs noticed her best friend Abbi walking, with Socs trailing her. "Hey, Abbs! What'cha doin' walkin' alone!" Christi hung upside down on her tree branch. She didn't want Abbi getting jumped.

Abbi turned at the sound of her friend's voice and walked over, glad to be ditching the Socs. "I was just on my way from the malt shop, me an' the guys were hanging out. What are you doing hanging around these parts?" Abbi smiled at her cheesy pun.

"Abbi will be Abbi," Christi grinned flipping off her branch, her feet making contact with the ground. "But, hey, I ain't got nothin' else to do."

"So how was your day?" Abbi asked.

Christi laughed bitterly, "Imma orphan. I ain't got a home. I sleep in trees for Pete's sake. How do you think it was?"

"Well sorry, it was a very stressful day for me. You know, I had to actually GET UP this morning, PUT REGULAR CLOTHES ON and GO to school. Can you believe it?"

"Really? You poor baby!" Christi teased, "Well, I fell OUT of a TREE when I was sleepin', almost got jumped THREE times, and I CAN'T go to school. Your life is heaven compared to mine! But we do got it better than Johnny, so that's good." Christi sighed, thinking about Johnny. He was cute, and not one of those guys who only thinks dirty. Nope, he was different. And that thrilled Christine.

"Yeah..." Abbi said slowly, thinking about their black haired, black eyed friend. "Sometimes I just wanna knock at their door with a loaded heater. When Johnny ain't home of course. Can't scare that kid more than he needs to be. You could teach him to climb trees and stuff."

"I'll always want to, but I honestly could never do that. Deep down Johnny still loves 'em... And I could never take somethin' he loves away." Christi and Abbi turned a corner when a Corvair pulled up, and four Socs hopped out. Christi put a hand on her hip, and got into a slouchy and feminine pose. She gave them a blank stare, and finally spoke, "Hey, Abbs. What do ya think the pretty boys want. Hey Socies, need to borrow some makeup? 'Cause you come to the wrong girls."

The lead Soc snorted, "Hey look, this little (female dog) thinks she can take us." This ticked Christi off. She took her gum out of her mouth, and promptly threw it on the Soc's shoe.

Abbi was shocked at her usually quiet friend's remark, but recovered quickly and flicked out her switchblade.

The Soc roared in rage at the sudden display, pulling his switch out. Christi stepped back eyes wide. She was starting to regret sassing off to the Socs. But if Christi didn't tell 'em off, who would? The Soc approached her with the tip of his blade at her throat. Christi said nothing, as the Soc began to drag the knife down her neck. It wasn't a big cut, but it did draw quite a bit of blood. Christi saw some red on her shirt front, and everything went black.

Abbi gasped and stared in horror. She lunged at the Soc, missing his throat by a millimeter as he dodged the blade. She felt hands push her and she struggled to get away. She kicked and threw punches randomly at her attackers. She could feel the blade making contact, but she didn't know who, or what with. Eventually, the Socs ran back and into their car. Abbi pulled out a handkerchief and pressed it to her friend's wound. "Don't worry, Christi, you're gonna be okay." She whispered calmly.

Christi groaned, and felt something being pressed against her neck. She felt tired, but alert at the same time. "Abb...Abbi?" She was so confused about what was going on, and she hated it. She shivered, and realized she probably got cut. Whenever she sees blood, she either freaks out or passes out. Christi knew it was a bad weakness, but she couldn't help it... It reminded her of her birth mother... When her dad killed her so he could marry a rich woman. Then they moved to California and forgot about her.

"Hey, shut up, your gonna be fine. It ain't so deep." Abbi sat back as Christi tried to sit up.

"No, seriously.." Christi mumbled rubbing the back of her head. "I think I hit my head on the cement... So what happened? I know the Soc decided to try to KILL me.. and I passed out... But then what? What happened then?" Christi said over dramatically.

"Don't worry, I took care of it." Abbi replied with a sly grin. "And noooo, you didn't hit your head, you collapsed, but you told yourself to lower your head slowly to the ground." Abbi commented sarcastically.

"Sometimes I wonder why we're best friends... Then I remember it's because I can't fight, and you need someone to keep you outta jail." Christi retorted, with a laugh. Christi lept to her feet, before thinking. "I need to change my shirt... Wait, never mind!" Christi took off her jacket, and reversed the t-shirt so the blood was in the back. The neckline was the same all around anyways so it worked. Then she placed her jacket back on.

"Hey, if it wasn't for me, how many times do you think you could've ended up dead?" Abbi retorted.

"And how many times would you have ended up in jail?" Christi replied smartly.

When Abbi was silent Christi continued, "Well, basically that's true. We balance each other out... Plus we both lo-" Christi stopped herself, "Like Johnnycakes. Yeah... And I'd probably be dead right now... Sooooo... I'd be dead about... 23 times now." She grinned, and stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Haha funny, wise guy. Do you want to come to my place?"

"Well... sure. We can go to your place." Christi responded.

"Alright, let's go." Abbi started walking.

"Ok, then." Christi started walking alongside her friend.

"I really hope my uncle ain't home." Abbi sighed, turning the last corner to her house.

Christi nodded in agreement, "Yeah, that'd be best."

Eyeing the driveway, Abbi was relieved that her uncle's car wasn't parked there. She opened the door, leading Christi inside. "Hey," she hollered, "anybody home?"

Andy came out of Abbi's brothers' room and said, "Yeah, we're right here, you don't have to yell. It ain't that big a house."

"That won't stop her." Christi giggled, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"True," Abbi shrugged. "What are you creeps doing in there anyway?" She asked Andy.

"I'd tell you, but I don't remember it being any of your business." He answered smartly before stalking off.

Abbi rolled her eyes and turned to Christi. "Are you hungry?"

Christi stuck her tongue out at Andy as he walked off. "No, I'm good." Christi lied, she didn't really want to eat anything anyways. Her ribs were clearly visible, but nobody knew about it anyways. "Sooo, what now?"

"Let's go to my room."

"Ok," Christi responded following Abbi.

After closing her bedroom door, Abbi said to her friend, "Hey, we should try to find dates and go to the dance this Friday."

"Yeah... But most guys don't even look at me." Christi sighed, thinking about the fact she's homeless. "And even if I did find a date, I wouldn't have anythin' to wear."

"I must have something for you, my mother left most of her clothes and she was about the same size as us and she had some nice things."

"Cool, then. Who you wanna go with?" Christi wanted to go with one of the gang. She had a huge crush on Johnny, but so did Abbi. She wanted to go with Johnny or Pony, because they were close enough to her age. Plus they were so sweet to her.

"I don't know, I might see if I can get Soda to ask me..." Abbi said dreamily.

"You'd look really cute together!" Christi exclaimed with a big smile. "I dunno who I wanna go with. Most likely Ponyboy though. He's closest to my age."

"Aw, you guys would be adorable!" Abbi exclaimed.

"Aw, thanks... Double date!" Christi shouted excitedly.

"We should hang around 'em till Friday." Abbi said with a sly grin.

"Yeah! So what are we still doin' here?"

"Wait, come with me for a minute." Abbi said, leading Christi to her mother and father's old bedroom. "My dad never bothered to clean out the closet and my uncle has his clothes in the bureau." Abbi opened the closet and pulled out six dresses she thought would look good on her and Christi. "My dad bought her dresses if they were going to weddings or something. Or my mom would just buy one if she had money. I think one of them is from _her_ high school dance." She carried the dresses back to her room. "But I won't show you until we get dates." She added with a smile. "So let's go get 'em!"

"Ok, let's go to the Curtis house, then!" Christi said stomping through the house trying to annoy Abbi's brothers.

Abbi laughed and followed her friend in a similar manner. "Wait! Shouldn't we... oh, I dunno, run a comb through our hair so we don't look like complete slobs? Besides, we gotta up our appeal." Abbi smiled, grabbing a brush and pulling it through her tangled hair.

"Sure, why not. But there's no way in heck I'm wearing makeup!" Christi shouted, still trying to annoy Abbi's brothers.

"Ugh, not if you paaaaid me!" Abbi hollered. She laughed almost the whole way to the Curtis's for no reason in particular except she liked to laugh and couldn't stop. People passing probably thought she was higher than a kite. It didn't bother her in the least.

Christi laughed with her friend, and let herself inside. Pony and Two-Bit were wrestling so she had to get involved. She jumped on top of both of them, cracking up.

Sodapop and Steve were arm wrestling, so Abbi knelt down, cheering them on.

Once Two-Bit pushed Christi off, he helped Pony up. Christi was still laughing. She had a big grin plastered in her face. Two-Bit was standing up now, so she got up and jumped on Pony's back. "C'mon! Ride, 'lil Pony!"

Abbi looked over and started into a fit of laughter. She laid down on the floor she was laughing so hard. She completely forgot to look "datable" in front of Soda, but how could she not laugh at the display of her friends?

Christi got off of Pony, and winked at him flirtily, before strutting into the kitchen. She grabbed a Coke from the fridge causing Two-Bit to shout, "Hey! When I do that I get yelled at, but she doesn't?"

Abbi laughed, taking a Coke for herself and tossing one to Soda. "Yeah it's 'cause Darry'd get arrested for hittin' us and we don't want that now do we?" She asked, sitting down next to Sodapop.

"Yeah, plus we're girls, and girls don't like bein' told off." Christi grinned plopping down on the couch next to Pony.

Abbi started, "Or you'll get a high heel up your-" Just before she could finish her sentence, Dally and Johnny waltzed in.

"Hey, Dal. Johnnycakes." Christi greeted them with a smile.

"Hey," Dal nodded, sinking down onto the couch. Johnny just nodded. "C'mon, Johnnycakes, you know we're practically family," Abbi started, getting up and walking over to her shy buddy. "We all know you can talk."

"Yeah, say somethin' with that cute accent of yours!" Christi accidently said, covering her mouth with her hands. Everyone just stared at her. She focused on her lap, and her hair covered her blush.

Abbi broke the silence, she knew her friend liked Johnny and she hadn't meant to say that out loud. "Come on Johnnycakes, just say hi or something?"

Johnny grinned. "Hi... Or somethin'." Everyone laughed. Johnny usually doesn't joke, well not as much as Two-Bit, heck no one jokes as much as Two-Bit, but when he does, it's hilarious.

Christi looked up and grinned. She glanced at Abbi with a look that said, "Thanks." Pony awkwardly sat next to Christi, she smiled.

Abbi winked at her embarrassed friend. Dal spoke up, "Hey anybody wanna go to the Dingo on Friday?"

"Hmm... Depends, I might go to that dance, if someone asks me" Christi responded, before turning to Pony, "Hint, hint." Pony just gave Christi a puzzled look, making her groan in frustration.

"Alright, forget this complicated (stuff). Soda, are you going to the dance?"

"Well, I might. Why?"

Abbi sighed. "My word, what does it take with you boys!?"

Soda looked completely confused, before realization dawned on him. "Oh... You mean... Well then, Abbi would you like to be my date to the dance?"

Abbi smirked. "Took you long enough."

Ponyboy smiled. "I've been waiting for you two to realize you liked each other."

Abbi looked at Ponyboy, "Yeah well I'm STILL waiting for you to see what's right in front of your face!"

Pony still looked confused, God, was he clueless. Christi rolled her eyes and decided to make the first move. "Ponyboy, do you wanna take me as your date to the dance on Friday?" Pony looked surprised as he realized what she wanted. "Sure."

Abbi sighed in relief. "Well good then. Double date?"

"Sure," Soda said as Ponyboy nodded.

"Well, boys, if you'll excuse us, we have some things to take care of." Abbi smiled, taking Christi by the arm.

"See ya." Christi responded following Abbi. "Yay! That was quick. So now we need dresses."

"Alrighty, I think I have the perfect dress for you." Abbi felt so excited she didn't really know what to do. "Hey, Christi, watch this." Abbi ran a few yards then did a perfect cartwheel, toes pointed and all. Darry had taught them all gymnastics that he learned at the Y. He thought it could help in a rumble.

"Cool." Christi replied, doing a backflip then a frontflip, beaming proudly.

"Oh so that's how this is gonna be? Alright, well..." Abbi did a back handspring then a no-hands cartwheel, and last a front handspring into a front flip. She turned around to face her friend, her hair perfectly messed up, and she snapped her fingers in a sassy, hip-swinging motion, and said good-naturedly, "Beat that."

"Ok, I will" Christi scanned the area and her eyes landed on a tree. She ran over to it and grabbed a branch. She did a pull up until her hips were touching the branch. She did a couple flips before swinging to a higher branch. She balance on the branch, before doing a couple flips to the ground. When her feet hit the ground she sumersaulted, and stood up cheerfully. "Is that a bell I hear? 'Cause you just got schooled."

"Hey, I'm sorry I don't practice acrobatics in trees in my free time." Abbi laughed.

"Well, I don't bother wasting my time in a classroom, so I got extra time." Christi shrugged as she kept walking.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Abbi smiled at her friend.

"So... What now?" Christi asked peppily.

"We're gonna pick out our dresses!"

"Yay!" Christi cheered.

Abbi opened her front door and found her brothers wrestling in the living room, knocking over a lamp. "Hey, take it outside, willya?"

"Yes, mother." Josh retorted. I stuck my tongue out at him and kicked him playfully, leading Christi back to my room where I had left the dresses.

Christi followed her friend, laughing at her brothers. "You and Soda look adorable together!" She squealed.

"You and Pony are perfect!" Abbi exclaimed. "Now sit there and close your eyes." She instructed Christi, motioning to a chair.

Abbi pulls out a dress. "I thought I'd start with the one you would like the least." The dress is white and blue with a blue flower at the (blue) waist and spaghetti straps. "There's this one, and..." she pulls out a dark blue dress with vertical strips of lace to solid. "I like this one." Abbi noted. Pulling out the last dress, a (again) dark blue sparkly dress with a scoop neck and a big skirt. "I thought you'd like this one. Here, this one's mine," Abbi pulled a white sweet-heart neckline dress with pink polka dots and a pink sash around the middle with ribbons hanging from it. "I'm either going to wear this one or the blue lacey one. What do you think?"

"I like the pink. Looks classy but fun." Christi said, "You should wear it."

"Alright. Yeah, that's what I was thinking, too." Abbi smiled as she held the dress up in front of her in front of the mirror.

"Ok. And we can do somethin' with that mop!" Christi grinned, raising an eyebrow.

Abbi raised an eyebrow right back at her friend. "What about you, Miss Tree-for-a-Bed?"

"My hair is like a Socs'!" Christi teased, mockingly fluffing her hair.

"Oh, definitely." Abbi let out an exasperated sigh and flopped down on her bed. "I. Am sooooo. Nervous. Oh my god, what if I do something really embarrassing, I probably will," Abbi sat up. "Knowing me, I will. Oh my... Oooh. I swear, I'm going to have a panic attack."

"You'll be fine. It's only Soda and you know him like the back of your hand." Christi reassured Abbi.

Abbi sighed. "That's true, he's like an open book. Aright, I'm calm."

"Ok, good." Christi said pulling out a white dress with blue in some places. "I like this one."

Abbi gasped playfully. "Gorgeous, baby."

"I know right!" Christi squealed, holding the dress up.

"So what about dance moves? Can you hand jive?"

"Do what?" Christi said, confused. She doesn't know how to dance, heck, she didn't even think it was allowed for her to go to a dance without school education.

Abbi sighed good-naturedly, standing up from the bed. She patted her lap twice, then clapped twice, slid her right hand over her left, jerked it back and forth, then switched and did it with the other hand, pounded her right fist onto her left twice, then did it with the right on top, and last, she jerked her right thumb over her right shoulder, and her left thumb over her left shoulder. She did all of these motions quickly, with her knees slightly bent. "That's the hand jive."

Christi raised an eyebrow... "So... Like this?" She repeated what Abbi did only messing up once.

"Yeah, I always knew you were a fast learner. I know Sodapop knows that dance, but does Ponyboy?"

"I dunno. We should have a double wedding when we get married!"

Abbi gasped, grinning. "But, of course!" She mimicked a British accent and laughed.

Christi nodded with a giggle, "I'm the queen of England! Stand and watch me cry!"

Abbi laughed, falling on the floor yet again. "Okay..." She started trying to calm down. "Now all we have to do is wait. And that is the hardest part of all."

"Yeah. We could do somethin' to pass the time." Christi suggested.

"Hmmm... Wanna go listen to an Elvis record?"

"Sure!" Christi responded. She liked listening to Elvis records.

Abbi lead Christi to the living room where their record player was and put on her favorite album.

"A very old friend came by today 'cause he was telling everyone in town of the love that he just found and CHRISTI's the name of his latest flame!"

Christi smiled a little and started singing along in a funny voice.

"Well if your baby leaves you and you need a place to dwell, come on in and the end of lonely street at the heartbreak hotel..."

"So," Abbi said. "Is all you do all day swing around in trees?"

"Not really. I'm with Ponyboy after he gets back from school, and around the rest of the gang while he's at school. They sometimes take me to the movies!" Christi blabbed.

"And by they you mean Darry and Dally? I'm sure they're great one-on-one conversationalists."

"Mhmm. Steve hates me."

"Who doesn't Steve Randle hate? But I don't get it, he doesn't really have a reason to hate us. Do you think he hates Johnnycakes?"

"Well, it's impossible to hate Johnnycakes. His eyes are just too sad for anyone to hate." Christi replied, braiding her hair.

"I don't understand his parents..."

"Yeah, his parents deserve to rot in a dusty, cobwebby hole, far away from Johnny. We're probably the closest to a mother/sister figure he has."

"Yeah and Darry's probably his father figure and the guys are his brothers. I feel bad for Soda and Darry and Pony, their parents were great people. They didn't deserve that. They knew the score." Abbi took a deep breath and shook her head. "But, hey, that's life. Like it or lump it."

"Yeah, I used to spend the night down at their house. They were nice people to me and they and they always helped me." Christi explained with a small smile.

"Yeah." Abbi nodded with a sigh.

Christi thought about Mr. and Mrs. Curtis for a little while. Before sighing and sitting down on the floor.

Abbi sighed again, willing herself not to cry. She hasn't cried in years. She had forgotten like so many other greasers. Suddenly she wanted to, and didn't at the same time.

Christi took a deep breath, and shook her head desperately trying to rid the thoughts from her mind. "I only wish, I coulda made it to their funeral... I was in the hospital 'member? 'Cause Two-Bit it'd be funny to push me outta a tree... Then I landed on that dang beer bottle."

Abbi laughed bitterly. "Yeah good ol' Two-Bit." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah, couldn't stay mad at him to save my life. He brought me a candy bar... Well... a wrapper, 'cause he said he was hungry. But it was a nice thought." Christi said, with a small smile.

"I remember once he almost broke my arm so he made up for it by swiping me a horse magazine." Abbi thought of all the times Two-Bit did something something stupid and tried to make up for it by stealing something.

"I think he likes showin' off how good he is at shopliftin'. In fact a couple months ago he said if I was older he'd teach me."

Abbi laughed. "Glory, that kid sure is proud."

***sorry, ran outta room, it's long and it's just gonna continue in chap 3 ;)**


	3. We Love to Laugh

***yeah, quicky here, gettin it outta the way c:**

"Yeah, he is." Christi said, slowly starting to space out.

Abbi looked at Christi. "Hey stay with me, space cadet." She said, cracking a grin.

"Oh, sorry." Christi replies, landing her ship back on Earth.

Abbi cracked up. "Hey I heard this thing, 'Gone crazy, be back when the mother ship lands'!" She was in for another fit of laughter.

At that one Christi laughed so hard she couldn't breathe. "C...can't... br...breathe..."

Abbi rolled onto her side on the carpet and smacked her shin on the coffee table, then laughed all the more. "I... Can't... Stop..." At that moment, Andy, Josh, and Danny walked in, staring at the girls.

"What _are_ you doing?" Danny asked.

Christi finally stop laughing, she gave the guys in the doorway a grin. "We're having fun can't you tell?"

Josh rolled his eyes as Danny said, "Oh, is that what you call that?"

"Naw... I call it muggin' Abbi!" Christi said sarcastically with a grin.

Abbi laughed so hard, she was afraid that she was going to pass out. She took a few deep breaths and tried to maintain composure. "Shut... Up... Your laughing... Just as hard as... Me." She inhaled deeply and lay on the floor. Andy shook his head. "You two are beyond help."

"I know! I was kicked outta the insane asylum! I mean, c'mon! I'm the calmest... Person I know!"

Abbi swiped at her eyes, she had laughed so hard her eyes were watering. And that was the closest to crying she wanted to ever be. "Don't you boys have anything better to do than watch us laugh? That's just sad. If I give you each a dollar, will you go out and buy yourselves lives?"

"No," Josh started, "we'll just take it and run."

Danny scoffed with a small smile, "Like you have money that you'd _give_ us."

"I'll do it for 'em... But I'm keepin' the change." Christi laughed.

Danny said, "You girls are the ones that need lives. You're out of your minds."

"Hey, Andy," Abbi began, changing the subject, "are you going to the dance?"

"Yeah, I'm taking Nicole." He answered.

Abbi groaned. "She hates us, why do you like her?"

"She's nice to me, you guys are all just obnoxious."

Abbi glared at him. "No more than you're a pain."

"C'mon, you can do better. I mean really, she's always half dressed and she sleeps around. In fact yesterday I saw her getting it on with Tim Shepard." Christi said, shaking her head in disapproval.

Andy looked like he didn't know what to say. "Well, she... Where?"

"I was walkin' by Buck's on the way to the Curtis house. Ther were outside practically swallowin' each other," Christi rolled her eyes. "Told her off, and Timmy was stupid enough to interfere..." Christi grinned a little proudly, "...Yeah... Let's just say he won't be able to see outta his right eye.'" She was silent for a second, feeling a little guilty. After all Tim was drunk, and Nicole wasn't.

"That little (female dog). I can't think of a reason why anyone would do that to you, Andy. I'm sorry." Abbi said.

He sighed. "Then I guess I have to find a new date."

"I'm sorry. But you seriously are too good for her." Christi mumbled, with a small, honest smile.

"You are. Now, I'm sure you could get any girl you want. So, have fun doin'... What are you guys doing?"

"I guess we're going to find Nicole." Danny replied, putting his hand on Andy's shoulder.

Andy rolled his eyes. "Not now. Can't we just hunt some action or something?" Andy said, going out the door.

"What now?" Christi asked Abbi with a sigh.


	4. We Go Together

***theres kinda a confusing part in this because the girls are not together so try to follow along and if you hav questions just ask :) Christi is the - and Abbi is the ~. ENJOY!***

The next few days seemed to pass by quickly, and soon it was the night of the dance. Christi was at her friend Abbi's house getting ready. She was wearing her dress already and her ordinary black Converse. Christi started doing her hair. She had given her self side bangs earlier this week, and she had them come to prettily combed to the side. Her hair was teased a little bit and curled really pretty so it fell over her shoulders.

"You look amazing Christi." Abbi said to her best friend.

"Thanks," Christi squealed, "You look great! I only hope Pony'll like it..." She paced back and foward nervously tapping her legs.

"He'll love it because you're wearing it." Abbi said with a smile.

"I hope so..." Christi smiled, "'Cause I burned my thumb tryin' to work the curlers."

Abbi laughed softly. "Does my hair look okay?" Abbi had also curled her hair, but clipped it up so it fell in the back in short, tight tufts, but she had left down two curled pieces in the front.

"Yeah, if I was a guy I'd marry ya." Christi laughed, "Hmm... when are the guys comin' to get us? Huh, Rapunzel?"

Abbi rolled her eyes. "They should be here-" at that moment, the doorbell rang. "Right now!"

"Cool." Christi replied, blowing some hair outta her face.

Abbi grinned and answered the door. "Hi, Soda!" She looked him over quickly. "You look great!" She exclaimed. Soda grinned. "I could say the same to you!" Abbi said thank you before turning and hollering, "Andy! C'mon, move it or lose it!" They had to pick up Andy's new date, a nice girl named Lucy.

Christi stood next to Abbi, constantly moving. She's always been kinda hyper. Her eyes were brighter and wide, like she was sugar rushed or high. When she saw Pony she grinned and squeezed him so tight, she was surprised he didn't pass out. When Christi released him, he managed a smile, "Nice to see you too." Christi giggled and raised an eyebrow,"I'm not happy to see ya... I'm psyched!"

They drove to Lucy's house and Andy went to the door. Lucy has auburn hair and hazel eyes. She has a soft smile and high cheekbones. She was grinning ear to ear the minute she opened the door. They drove to the dance, all lost in separate conversations.

By the time they got to Lucy's house, Christi was staring out the window mesmerized by the evening sky. She put her head on Pony's shoulder, kinda surprising herself by how calm she was being.

Abbi held Soda's hand as they ranted on about school and Socs.

Pony grinned a little, as he too watched the passing scenery. Christi wondered what she would do if she didn't have the gang.

They pulled into the school parking lot and got out, the boys taking their dates by the hand.

Christi allowed herself to be led into the school by Pony which caught the attention of some Socs. It's not every day you seee three Greasers with good looking chicks. Christi smiled shyly, and tried avoiding the looks Abbi and her got.

Abbi glared daggers at any Soc that gave her a dirty look. She hated them. More. Than. Anything.

Christi didn't leave Pony's side at all. She didn't like how the Socs were eying her. It made her nervous.

Abbi was tempted to give them the finger, but decided against it since a teacher was eyeing the area where hey were.

That teacher walked over to Christi and gave her a bitter grin, "I haven't seen you around before... Do you go this school?"

Abbi glanced at her friend. "No, she doesn't, but he does," She motioned to Ponyboy, "and he asked her to be his date."

"Okay, just checking.. ." The teacher spat, walking off. Christi just stood closer to Pony, adults kinda creep her out.

"Thanks." She whispered to Abbi.

Abbi gave her friend a confident smile. The song ended, and on came Born to Hand-Jive. Abbi pulled Soda onto the dance floor, followed by Andy and Lucy. Everyone knew how to hand-jive, and the gym was full of enthusiastic couples.

Chrsti watched many couples dance, but she didn't do anything, until Pony pulled her out. She tried her best, but she messed up a couple times. At one point she fell into Pony. He grinned, and she smiled shyly.

When the hand-jive ended, Blue Moon came on, and Soda held Abbi close. For once, there in Soda's arms, in the midst of at least a hundred other couples, in the middle of the gymnasium, she felt safe.

Pony pulled Christi close, and led her since she had no clue what she was doing. When Christi got the hang of it, she put her head on his shoulder. She was having the time of her life. "I'm glad you said yes."

Pony grinned, "Me too."

Christi looked at him, "Really?"

"Yeah..." Pony replied, his cheeks a little red. Christi smiled sweetly and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thanks." She whispered.

"Hey," Soda said softly, "we were thinking about going drag racing tomorrow, you know, stomp some Socs, maybe some other greasers. Of course, I'd have to ask Darry, but would you wanna come along?"

"Sure! Is Ponyboy going? Maybe Christi could join?"

"Yeah, of course." Soda replied with a sincere grin.

When the song was over Christi and Pony went to the bleachers to sit. As they were walking somebody snuck behind Christi, and lifted her skirt up. Christi jumped a little startled, and turned around until she was looking at the grinning face of Two-Bit. "Jesus, Two-Bit! Are you tryin' to give me a heart attack!?"

Abbi looked over to see Christi yelling at Two-Bit. "Glory, what did he do now?" Abbi sighed, shaking her head and smiling.

Soda scoffed, "Heck if I know." Soda grinned.

Two-Bit grinned, "I didn't do nothin'."

Christi rolled her eyes, "Oh, sure. You didn't just _embarrass_ me in front of a bunch of strangers."

Abbi pulled Soda by the hand over to Two-Bit, Christi, and Ponyboy. "Two-Bit, what are you even doin' here?"

"I go to school here, too." Two-Bit grinned.

"Sometimes," Abbi joked. "Do you have a date?"

Two-Bit motioned to the left side of the gym. "Naw, I came with Johnny and even Dal came along. I guess Steve showed up with Evie."

"Cool, how'd you get the teachers to let Dally in?" Christi asked, curiously.

"He said the little broad in front of us was his date. The teacher must'a been new if he didn't recognize Dallas Winston."

Christi started cracking up, "That's Dal, for ya."

"Hey, what're we doin' standing around, let's dance!" Everyone cheered at Abbi's comment.

Christi grinned, and started partying. At some point she knew a song that was playing it started singing along. After about an hour or so of dancing, she began to feel tired.

Another slow song played, and Soda pulled Abbi close, his arms around her small waist, her arms wrapped around his next. "Hey Abbi," Soda whispered.

Abbi looked up, straight into his eyes, and he pressed his lips onto hers. She kissed him back, realizing that he was her first real "boyfriend".

As Christi danced with Pony, she ran her fingers through his hair. He gave her a confused look, and she grinned. Pony smiled, and Christi tried some small talk, 'cause she was still a little awkward. Just a little, though. "Hey, Pony. Take look at Soda and Abbi over there."

Pony looked over at his brother, and grinned, "It's the Curtis charm."

Christi pretended to be confused, "What? Naw, it's just Soda and Darry. You don't have any charm." She teased.

"Soda... I know this is our first date, but... I think I love you." Abbi confessed.

Sodapop grinned. "It's okay. I love you, too, Abbi."

Christi had a great idea. The next couple songs were slow dances, so Christi finally sighed and requested the song to Jailhouse Rock. She and Pony started dancing, and one by one everyone was doing the dance. "Flash mob!" Christi giggled.

Abbi was fully aware that Christi had been the one to request the song, and her and Soda dance together happily.

Christi pushed some hair out of her face, and hugged Pony tight after the song was over. She was smiling and so was he.

Christi pushed some hair out of her face, and hugged Pony tight after the song was over. She was smiling and so was he.

"Hey, wanna go talk to Pony and Christi about the race tomorrow?" Soda suggested.

"Yeah, sure."

Pony noticed Abbi and Soda walking over, "Hey, Mrs. and Mr. Curtis. What's up?"

Christi grinned at Pony's comment. "Hey, lay off." She said elbowing him, with a small laugh.

"Hey guys, we were just talkin' about goin' to the race tomorrow. You wanna come?" Soda explained.

"I wouldn't miss it." Christi explained, with a grin.

Pony nodded, "Why would I miss my brother kick butt?"

Soda laughed and clapped Ponyboy on the back. "You bet your bottom dollar I'll beat them Socs."

Christi grinned at Sodapop and looked at Abbi, "If he don't, we can have a huge laughing session."

"I'd bet my bottom dollar on _that_!" Abbi laughed.

"I wouldn't, because I'm broke!" Christi laughed, and Poby shook his head playfully. "Sooo..." Christi started, "I saw you and Soda gettin' all kissy-kissy, touchy-touchy, feely-feely."

Abbi rolled her eyes and Soda blushed, grinning nervously. "You can leave off the last two things, thank you. And I saw you makin a move, too." Abbi countered.

"Well, in my defense, we we wouldn't be gettin' anywhere. Pony ain't gonna make a move" Christi grinned, "Why so nervous, Soda? Are your secret plans revealed!?" She said mockingly.

Soda sighed, "Like we said, my only plan is to stomp some Soc (butt)!" They laughed as Johnny made his way through the crowd towards his friends.

"Hey guys." Johnny said, waving a little.

Suddenly the song was interrupted and Two-Bit's voice came over the microphone. "Hey boys and girls! It's Two-Bit! I just wanted to say..." He started singing some very random song he made up and he went along. "And I hate Socs... 'Cause they SUUCCKKKK!" Then they was some booing and cheering. Christi laughed, "Classic Two-Bit. So what's up, Johnnycakes?"

Then Dally walked over, with that small triumphant grin.

"You look pleased, Dal. Waddidya do?" Abbi quizzed.

"Well... You'll see." Dally grinned. Just then a high squeal was heard. A Soc couple came running by, glistening. They were soaking wet.

"Oh, god, Dallas, what'd you do this time?" Abbi asked, exasperated.

"I rigged the door with a bucket." Dally chuckled.

Everyone shook their heads. "Geez, Dal, what if a greaser walked in?" Soda asked.

"Then it'd be their problem." Dally said, lighting a cigarette and offering Johny and Pony one.

Christi grinned, and started to speak softly. "Well, I guess that's a good enough reason."

"Classic Dallas Winston." Soda smiled. "Hey, Dal, you wanna come racin' tomorrow?"

Dal pretended to think about it. "Sure," he shrugged, "I'm gonna pick some fights, hunt some action."

Soda shook his head. "Like I said, classic Dal."

Dally smirked, "Naw, I'm Johnny posing as Dally."

"Then who's this?" Abbi joked, pointing to Johnny.

"I'm Dallas." Johnny played along, with a happy smile.

The gang laughed. "Hey, Johnnycakes, you goin' to the race tomorrow? There ain't really a point in askin' Steve. Anything with a car, he's there." Soda said.

Johnny shrugged, "I dunno."

Christi pushed some hair out of her face. "Hey, guys! Earlier I showed up Abbi in a flip-off!"

Pony raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Abbi blushed. "Hey, you cheated, you used a tree!"

"How was that cheatin'? I'm just more creative." Christi grinned.

"No, your life is just more dull than mine!" Abbi teased.

"That's very true." Christi said, sticking her tongue out at Abbi.

Abbi stuck her tongue out right back. Soda chuckled. "Good to know me an' my brother have such mature girlfriends."

"Yeah, well... We're more fun than the average girls!" Christi pushed her bangs out of her face.

Abbi burst out laughing. "Damn straight!"

"True!" Christi said, ruffling Johnny's hair, then making it all stick up in funny angles. "That's a good look, Johnnycakes. Hey, Soda. Can I do your hair too?"

One of his hands flew to his head. "You ain't touchin' my hair."

Ponyboy smiled. "Spoken like a true Curtis."

"Boo you. You're just jealous Johnny's hair looks great."

"Oh, yeah," Soda grinned, "that _must _be it."

They laughed contentedly and smiled at each other. Abbi sighed. "How did I get such great friends?"

"I dunno. How did you? I mean, seriously?"

Abbi punched Christi in the arm playfully. "I don't either, and I don't care, but it doesn't matter s'long as we got each other!" She slung one arm across Christi's shoulders and the other around Soda's.

"Group hug!" Christi shouted, pulling Dally, Johnny, and Two-Bit into the mix.

"Hey, where's Stevie?" Soda inquired.

Everyone looked around. "I don't know." Abbi said.

"Beats me." Christi shrugged.

Soda shrugged. "Could'a left with Evie."

"Or maybe he's hiding from Abbi and I. He hates us." Christi explained scanning the area. She saw Curly Shepard, Angela Shepard, and a bunch of other greasers.

Ponyboy sighed. "He thinks I'm a kid. He definitely doesn't like me either."

"That's his problem, and technically all of us are kids. Except Two-Bit and Darry." Christi explained, with a half smile.

Abbi smirked. "Dal's about as much of a kid as a telephone pole."

"That's true. Dally never was a kid," Christi teased, "He was born a full grown hood."

"You're damn right I was. New York's a rough place." Dallas said.

"Sure." Christi rolled her eyes, "You can probably relate to me then. I'm livin' on the streets, no family, and the Socs jump me twenty times a day!"

Abbi rolled her eyes. "Battle of the socially deprived."

"Boo you." Christi laughed, elbowing her friend.

Abbi just laughed at her friend. "Does anyone know what time it is?"

"Naw. Do I look like the type who wears a watch all the time?" Christi demanded playfully.

"Well, sorry, there's a clock over there, but I can't read it!" Abbi exclaimed.

Soda put his arm around her. "It's almost eleven thirty."

"Wow," Christi randomly said, clearly impressed. "I thought I would'a passed out cold by now."

"Hey, Soda, what time do we gotta be home?" Ponyboy asked.

Abbi laughed at Christi as Soda answered Ponyboy with a simple, "I have no clue."

Christi looked around, and saw a teacher watching her. He was creeping her out, "Hey, Abbs." She whispered, "I think that guy is a pedophile."

"I think you're paranoid." Abbi whispered back.

"I am." Christi agreed.

"Relax you're fine. We got these guys to protect us." Abbi grinned.

"Yeah, we all know Two-Bit and Dally can bust some heads, but I don't think Johnny, Pony, and Soda would do any bad damage."

"Hey," Soda announced, "I'd kill for you guys." He winked at Abbi.

"Oh my God. Get a room!" Christi said, raising an eyebrow. Sure, she liked Pony, but she doesn't go around announcing it to the entire world.

Abbi's smile faded. She was terrified of... that. She was an innocent and she planned to stay that way at least for a while.

Christi noticed how quickly Abbi's smile melted. "What's wrong?"

Abbi forced a smile back. "Nothing. So, you guys, do you think Darry'd get mad at you if you got home real late?"

Pony shrugged, "Depends on how late I guess."

Christi knew something was bothering Abbi, but didn't bring it up again.

Soda spoke up, "As long as we're home before sunrise, I think we'll be safe."

Pony nodded, "True."

Christi started getting all hyper for no reason, and started dancing all crazy.

Abbi laughed. "You're nuts, Christi! Outta you're mind!"

"Yay! C'mon Pony!" Christi laughed, dragging Pony into the middle of the dance floor, and starting to dance again. Pony started copying the crazy girls, and so did a couple random people there. Christi was laughing hard, as she continued to dance like a high person. People must'a thought she was higher than a balloon.

The gang was having a great time. The only one not dancing like a fool was Dallas, of course. he couldn't be bribed to. He figured he was much to cool to be caught dancing like that in public.

"C'mon Dally!" Christi whined, "Come dance with us!"

"Not if you paid me." Dally replied.

Christi decided to help him. She forced him to dance, but he tripped and fell into Soda, knocking Abbi into Johnny. Christi and Pony laughed at this display. Dally was seething.

Dally glared at Christi. "You're lucky you're a girl. 'Cause if you weren't, I'd have to beat the tar outta you."

Christi grinned, "Naw... if I was a guy I would have beat you up!"

Dal just stared at her and shook his head.

"You know you can't fight!" Abbi taunted jokingly.

"If I was a guy I could." Christi laughed, "And I still could kick your butt, Dally. Observe." Then she went up to some random Soc that jumped her, and kicked him where the sun don't shine.

Abbi gasped and covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. "Christi!" Abbi exclaimed in utter disbelief.

Christi strutted back over, "I would'a demonstrated on Dally, but I don't wanna die so young. Of course, I'd pull that move again and again... Get the point?" The Soc walked over, and Christi stepped forward a little, "Look man, I'm sorry. This hood," She jerked a thumb over at Dally, "Doesn't think I can kick butt. So I demonstrated... On you." The Soc didn't say anything for a second, as if his pea sized brain was processing this.

His date looked a little scared. Abbi smiled and shared a glance with Soda that said "our friends are insane."

Christi noticed the girl's frightened expression, "Hey, don't be scared." She pointed at Dally once again, "This guy is a teddy bear." Then she started laughing really hard, and the Soc couple walked off, probably thinking, 'Yeah, let's call the cops."

After the Socs walked away, everyone but Dallas burst out laughing. "Oh my god, Christi, I cannot believe you just did that!" Soda remarked.

"Believe it, 'cause I did it." Christi said, tapping her legs as she paced back and forth. She was really hyper, but God knows why. She hadn't eaten anything sugary lately, and she never drinks, smokes, or does drugs... So she really didn't know what made her all hyper. Some teacher has been watching the group carefully, and walked over to Christi. "Okay, miss. I think you need to leave."

Christi pretended not to understand, "Why? I'm just dancing." She started doing her crazy dance again.

"You know why. Now please leave, or I'm gonna call the cops." The teacher stated, dryly.

Christi shrugged, and started walking, calling cheerfully, "Whatever." Then she burst out laughing, and walked out. She didn't really care, though. She was getting bored and tired anyways. She was just gonna go pick her clothes up, and find somewhere to stay.

Ponyboy followed Christi out. Abbi pulled Soda by the hand, dragging him behind her. Johnny and Two-Bit followed them. And just because everyone else did, Dally left, too. "Hey Christi, wait up!" Abbi called. "You don't think we're just gonna let you leave, do ya? We can go find something to do. I think we all oughtta change first, though."

Christi stopped and turned around. "Y'all could'a stayed."

"It wouldn't 'a been any fun without ya." Ponyboy explained.

"Yeah, you're the life of the party!" Abbi stated.

"Got that right." Christi grinned.

They laughed and walked to their cars, then drove to each person's house to change into something more comfortable.

"Hey, I wonder how Andy's gonna get home..." Abbi thought aloud.

Christi shook her head, "Beats me."

Abbi was a little nervous but she figured they'd walk home anyway. "So waddaya guys wanna do?" Abbi asked.

"l think I'll head on home. Decide what I'm doin' tonight." Christi shrugged.

"What do you mean by home? Do you wanna sleep at my place?" Abbi offered.

"No, I'll be fine." Christi responded. She would end up leaving anyways. She felt awkward sleeping in houses with people she wasn't related to.

"Okay. But if it gets cold or extra Socy then come over. Alright?" Abbi chided.

Christi nodded, "Ok."

"Good. Well, see ya 'round."

"See ya." Christi said. She had already gotten back into her clothes.

"Bye." Everyone chimed. They drove off to the Nightly Double to see what was playing.

"Hey!" Ponyboy exclaimed. "They're showing _Gone With the Wind!_ Can we stay?" Soda pulled in and paid the fee, then found a spot to park.

-Christi walked around aimlessly. She could hear sounds coming from a small building. Curious, Christi walked inside. It was full of people and some terrible music. She personally like Elvis. She hung around for a couple seconds, before turning around to head back for the door. Someone roughly grabbed her arm. Christi whirled around, before looking into the face of a drunken Curly Shepard.

~"Hey, Abbi, wanna get some Cokes and popcorn?" Soda asked.

"Sure."

The couple walked to the concession stand, not particularly fast. They enjoyed each other's company.

-"Bug off." Christi said, before prying him off her arm and leaving. She wasn't going there again.

~"Hey, Soda, you're not really interested in the movie, are you?" Abbi asked.

Soda looked at her and grinned devilishly. "Not in the slightest."

"You know, we don't have to watch it."

"I dunno, we'd have to lose the gang." Soda pointed out.

Abbi smiled. "Or they could lose us."

Soda paid for the snacks and they brought them to the gang. "Hey we're gonna go on a little walk." Soda informed the boys.

-Christi walked until she saw a flat roof. She climbed a tree, until she was on the roof. She slowly fell asleep.

~The two walked through the whole movie, talking about anything and everything that came to mind. They kissed once more during the credits before going back to the car. They dropped off Abbi first, and she found that her brother had beat her home.

"Hey, where've you been?" Andy inquired.

Abbi smiled, but didn't stop walking to her room. "Cloud nine."

-When Christi woke up, it was around five in the morning. She was cold but she wasn't going to Abbi's. She didn't want to bother them. Christi sneezed a couple times, before realizing she had caught a cold. She always caught colds easier since her skin was extremely pale and she was kinda scrawny as well. Christi sneezed again, zipping her jacket up.

~Abbi fell asleep quickly that night, awaking earlier than usual. She realized she had woken up early enough to watch the sunrise. She ran to her window, which faced the east, and watch as the sun peaked over the horizon. Watching this, she remembered a poem Ponyboy had told her once;

_Nature's first green is gold,_

_Her hardest hue to hold._

_Her early leaf's a flower,_

_But only so an hour._

_Then leaf subsides to leaf,_

_So Eden sank to grief,_

_So dawn goes down to day,_

_Nothing gold can stay._

-Christi started walking around, a little restless. She felt uncomfortable and wanted to sleep, but she couldn't fall asleep.

~Abbi threw some clothes on (making a point of grabbing her jacket), and flew out the door.

-Christi sneezed and kept walking.

~Abbi turned a corner and saw Christi. "Hey!" She ran up to her friend.

Christi sneezed once again. "Hey."

"Hey, don't go gettin' sick before the race. Come on, let's wait for the guys at my place."

"Eh, got a cold. I'll get over it pretty fast." Christi said with a small grin. She shuddered and crossed her arms over her chest.

They walked silently to Abbi's house. The boys were up, but still in their pajamas, by the time they got back. "Hey, you goin' to the race today?"

Andy was first to answer, "Yeah, course."

Christi sneezed again. She kinda lied. It was most likely allergies.

"Ew," Josh joked, "you better not sneeze on me."

"You know what? I think I will sneeze on you." Christi rolled her eyes, sneezing again. "Probably just allergies."

Abbi laughed. "Who wants breakfast?"

***and thus concludes chapter 3! Hope u like it and keep reading! Warning! There will be drama in the next chapter!***


	5. Drag Racing

***warning: drama!***

Christi, and the Courchesne kids walked to the Curtis house where Soda greeted them with a warm smile. Ponyboy came out and said hi.

"Hey, Darry, can we go racing?" Soda asked.

"I suppose. But please be careful. And for the love of all that is good and holy, do not put any bets in, alright?" Darry warned.

"Whatever you say, Dar." Soda said, grabbing a Coke on his way out the door with Christi, Pony, and the Courchesnes in tow. They walked over to Steve's, and with him, they drove to Two-Bit's house. Abbi rode in Steve's car with Soda, Danny, and Andy, and Christi, Pony, and Josh rode with Two-Bit. Dally and Johnny were going to meet them there.

"Are you guys gonna drive?" Abbi asked.

"Well, probably. Stevie's definitely gonna want to. I might. Yeah... I will. Do you wanna?" Soda offered.

Abbi's eyes widened. "Soda, you know I don't do fast." She shook her head.

Soda grasped Abbi's hand with a smile. "Right. You can cheer us on."

They pulled in through the east entrance, on the opposite side from the Socs. The first to drive were Tim and Curly Shepard against some Socs in a souped up Mustang. Of course, The Shepards won, they always do.

Next up were some greasers that the gang didn't know.

Soda was talking with Ponyboy and Steve. They were next. But first, Soda went loping over to Abbi, holding a small object in his right hand. "I want you to have something." He produced a little piece of metal, a ring. Abbi gasped. "Soda... I don't know what to say!"

"Say yes." He smiled sweetly.

She slipped the ring onto her finger and threw her arms around Sodapop. "Thank you, Soda, this means a lot."

Christi ran to Ponyboy and gave him a hug. "Good luck you guys." The girls shouted as the boys climbed into Steve's old T-Bird.

Soda was driving, with Ponyboy in the middle and Steve on the passenger's side. They were up against some wild looking Socs in a Corvair. A dark-haired girl called the start with her blue scarf and the boys were off. The Socs pulled ahead, they must've been doing at least 120. They were nearing the turn, Soda, Steve, and Ponyboy right on their tail. But before anyone had time to react, the Socs slowed significantly, realizing they were going too fast to make the curve. Soda didn't have enough time to stop, and Steve's T-Bird slammed into the back of the pristine Corvair.

Abbi gasped and froze. Suddenly she screamed, "Soda!" Of course she was worried about Ponyboy and, yeah, even Steve, but after all, her and Soda were going steady. She had his wring on her finger. Everything seemed fuzzy. All she could see were the cars making contact, the awful scraping and crunching sound. Abbi was terrified. What if any of them were... dead? She started running towards the cars, noticing others doing the same. She felt someone grab her by the shoulders and turned to face Danny. She stumbled towards him with a sob, the first time she'd cried in seven years. He pulled her in and let her cry into his shoulder. Dally grabbed Johnny's arm and shouted to Andy and Josh to find help as he and Johnny went to get Darry.

The Socs climbed out of their car, and except one of them with a cut on his head, they looked fine. A little shook up, but fine.

Then Steve surprised everyone by stepping out of the totaled car. He had a gash on his forehead, blood dripping down the side of his face. He was holding his blood-smeared right arm with his left.

"Hey, Steve!" Two-Bit hollered, running to his hurt buddy. The Curtis brothers didn't live all that far, and soon Darry's old pickup truck appeared on the side of the road. He jumped out, as did Johnny and Dallas, and Darry rushed to the cars. He gave the Socs a glare that would make your blood run cold, before turning to Dally and Johnny and saying, "We gotta get 'em outta there!"

They pulled the boys carefully from the car and laid them gently on the ground. It was clear as day that Soda was worse off than Pony, not to say Ponyboy didn't have it bad. A cut was visible on his chest where a piece of glass must've caught him, his left arm looked pretty messed up, and he had a bruise on his forehead.

On the other hand, Soda's face was smeared with blood, a deep wound above his eye. A jagged cut ran up his left arm a broken piece of glass was embedded in his shoulder. His white T-shirt and unbuttoned plaid over shirt were ripped and splattered with blood. Darry knew better than to pull the glass out of Soda's arm; he could bleed out or the glass could brake even more, and he didn't want to make it worse. He felt sick.

Abbi ran over when she saw Soda's limp body lying on the ground. She knelt down next to Darry and stared at the two unconscious boys. Out of nowhere, she asked Darry, "Who are you going to ride with?"

Darry looked at her, taken by surprise. "I don't know." He thought about it. Ponyboy was younger, more fragile. But Soda was his brother, too, and he was hurt worse. "I think I oughtta go with Pony. He'll be more scared."

"What about Soda?" Abbi asked worriedly.

Darry sighed and looked at his brother sadly. "Would you?"

Abbi snapped her gaze to Darry, then slowly back to Soda. "Yeah," she answered. "Yeah, I would."

Christi ran over then, looking completely shocked. She was too stunned to speak. But she didn't have to, three ambulances pulled in and took the boys accompanied by Darry and Abbi. The rest of the gang followed in Two-Bit's car and Darry's truck.

At the hospital, Abbi and Darry ran alongside the injured boys until they got them to their rooms to do whatever it was they had to do. The two of them sat impatiently in the waiting room. The gang showed up, everyone asking a million questions.

"Where are they?"

"What did the doc say?"

"Did either of 'em come around?"

"How are they?"

Darry told everyone to be quiet so he could explain. "Listen, they're gonna be fine, the docs are takin' some x-rays and stuff. Neither of 'em came around, I don't really know about Steve. I guess we just gotta wait and find out, alright?"

Everybody sat down in the hard waiting room chairs, wanting to talk, but not knowing what to say. Finally, a doctor came out. "Darrel Curtis?"

The group stood in unison as Darry spoke, "I'm Darrel."

"My name is Dr. Griffin, I was just with Ponyboy Curtis, I assume he's your brother?"

"Yes." Darry replied flatly. "Sodapop's too."

"I'm sorry to inform you, I don't know about Sodapop's condition, but I'm sure someone will have word soon enough. As for Ponyboy, he suffered a mild concussion, sprained wrist, and lacerations on his chest. He should be able to go home tonight."

Darry shook Dr. Griffin's hand. "Thanks, Doc. Can we see him?"

"Sure, follow me," The doctor nodded and started to walk back the way he'd come.

Darry turned to Two-Bit, Dally, and Abbi. "You guys wait here in case anybody comes out with news about Steve or Soda."

He started off behind Christi, in front of Johnny, feeling a bit anxious. Dr. Griffin motioned to room A37. Christi and Darry entered the room to find a sorrowful Ponyboy lying in the pristine hospital bed.

"Hey, Pony. How ya feelin'?" Darry asked awkwardly.

"I'm okay." He replied simply.

Nobody was quite sure what to say next. But it was Ponyboy who broke the heavy silence. "How's Soda?"

Darry sighed and sat down on the side of the bed. "We don't know yet, kiddo."

Ponyboy looked down. "Oh."

Darry put his hand on Ponyboy's leg. "I promise we'll tell you as soon as we find anything out."

Ponyboy nodded solemnly.

Christi sat down slowly in an uncomfortable chair next to the bed. "Does it hurt much?"

Ponyboy thought a minute. "A little. They gave me something for the pain."

Darry frowned, he didn't like the idea of drugging his brother. Ponyboy saw this, and assured his brother it was just a one-time thing.

Johnny bit his thumbnail nervously.

Two-Bit came in, saying they had word on Steve. He had a dislocated knee, a broken arm, and a few stitches. Other than that, he was fine. He acted pretty casual around Ponyboy, leave it to Two-Bit.

Christi felt like crap, too much going on. One moment everything was normal, then everything went wrong. At the race, she broke down and starting crying uncontrollably. She went to the hospital with everyone else, but she hung out with Pony. He was going to be ok and she was realived by that. But she was more worried about Soda. She was going to see him later but at the moment she was too mentally and emotionally unstable.

Abbi took a deep breath, and Dallas sat next to her, sighing. He looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the right words. "Listen, kid, you know I ain't good at this kinda thing. But, uh, I guess the kid's gonna be okay. Steve too."

"Yeah, what about Soda, huh? Why doesn't anybody know anything yet?" Abbi snapped.

Dal gave up.

Christi finally gave up on everything and left.

-She walked, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She walked to the West side, the Socs eying her. She was too miserable to care, though. She was sweating even though it was cold, proving she has a fever or something.

~Eventually a doctor came out. They must've been waiting at least three hours, Darry and Two-Bit had come back out, but they said Christi had left. Abbi was a little worried, Christi wasn't the best fighter when she WASN'T mixed up. Dr. Everett said that he was Soda's doctor, and the gang was relieved that they were finally getting news on their brother. "He has a severe concussion, a broken leg, and stitches above his eye and on his arm."

Darry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Abbi stared at the far wall with unblinking eyes.

-Christi walked absent mindedly, in a stumbly fashion. She kept thinking about the gang hoping they were ok. Some Socs finally decide to stop. They shouted threats, but her mind was too cloudy to notice. The Socs finally attacked her, and she screamed. Before long she blacked out. She didn't see it, but one of the Socs stuck behind. His name was Marvin Smith. He waited for his friends to finish with Christi then picked her up. He walked her back to his house, and helped fix her wounds. Christi daydreamed that her friends were ok.

~"Hey Darry, Abbi." Soda greeted them.

"Hey little buddy. How ya feel?" Darry asked.

"Sore. But I'll be fine. What about you guys?" Soda inquired.

Darry looked at his brother. "Soda..."

"What?" Soda looked confused.

Abbi spoke up. "You scared us half to death, kid." Immediately after she said that, she bit her tongue. She knew she shouldn't have said that, but no one seemed to notice.

-Marvin drove Christi to the hospital. He gave her his number in case of an emergency, and if she ever was single he wanted to know. Christi walked to where Soda was. "Hi."

"Hey, Christi, where ya been?" Soda asked.

"Um... Around."

Abbi sighed. "With you that could be anywhere." She said sadly.

Soda noticed how how sad Abbi was, and beckoned her over to him. "Look, Abbi," he took her hand, "I'm gonna be fine. It was an accident."

"An accident? Those dumb*** Socs were probably tryin' a kill you, Soda, and it's a damn miracle they didn't!" Abbi exclaimed exasperatedly.

Soda looked at Darry who gave him a sorrowful look. "I'm sorry, Abbi."

Christi sighed deeply, before turning and leaving. She was gonns edcape the town for a bit. She decided to go out to the country.

~Abbi sighed defeatedly, "No, Soda, I'm sorry. It definitely wasn't your fault, but we can't change what happened so there's no point in lashing out."

-Christi walks until she got to a friend's house. Then she hopped on a motorcycle and drove off.

~It was getting late and the gang still wanted to see Steve, but they had to leave soon if they wanted to bring Ponyboy home. When Darry asked Soda, who was going to be released the next day, if he wanted him to come back, Soda said no. "You should get some sleep, be there for Pony in case he has a nightmare."

Abbi offered to stay, but the doctor came in and told them "visiting hours" were almost over and they had to get going. They said their goodbyes, and went to Steve's room. He told the gang that his Dad was coming to get him, amazingly he wasn't too drunk to understand that his son needed him. But everyone knew (but was afraid to admit) that after he got Steve home, he would go out and get rip-roaring boozed up. They didn't talk too much and before long they left, got Ponyboy, signed some release papers, and drove home in an eerie silence. Darry dropped Abbi off at her house, and upon entering, her brothers flooded her with questions. She told them the boys were going to be fine and went to bed. She'd had a long enough day as it was.


	6. Alone Again

-Christi accidentally went too far in the wrong way and ended up in Oklahoma City. She park the motorcycle nearby a diner and started walking, not knowing where exactly she was going but she didn't care. Soon some guys with guns approached her. There was sharp pain in her shoulder and she passed out.

~Abbi woke up late the next morning. _Good thing it's Sunday_, she thought emotionlessly.

-When Christi woke up, she was in a hospital. Some nurse went to call Abbi for her. She found out she was shot in her right shoulder by those guys last night.

~Abbi was sitting at her window when she heard the phone ring. Not long after, there was a knocking on her door. She got up reluctantly and opened the door. "What do you want?"

Danny looked a little nervous. "The hospital in Oklahoma City called."

Abbi rubbed her eyes. "What?"

"Christi got shot."

Abbi froze. She ran a hand through her hair and cursed to herself. She didn't even bother changing out of her pajamas, just found some change and ran out the door to the nearest bus stop.

-Christi curled up in a ball, resting her head on her knees.

~Abbi took the first bus to Oklahoma City, the whole time trying (and failing) to keep calm. She hurried into the hospital, towards the front desk. "Christine Evens?"

The lady at the desk looked up. "Room C213." She answered flatly.

Abbi walked cautiously through the halls to room C213. When she reached the door, she hesitated a moment before entering.

Christi heard some footsteps and looked up. She saw Abbi and managed a small grin. "Hey, what's up?"

"I don't know." Abbi said calmly and carefully. "You tell me."

Christi shrugged, "I dunno... I passed out."

Abbi sighed deeply. "This is insane. Those no good SOBs think they can do this to my best friend? I swear if I ever see those b***, I'll-" She stopped abruptly.

Christi gave her a look, "But, I'm fine." She shook lightly, still curled up in a ball.

Christi gave her a look, "But I'm fine." She shook lightly, still curled up in a ball.

"What was it like?"

"What?" Christi asked, slightly confused.

Abbi bit her lip. "Well... What did it feel like?"

"Hurts like hell." Christi answered, putting a hand to her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Abbi said, shaking her head.

Christi sighed, "No prob. So where's the gang? How they doin'?" She wasn't in too good of a mood. Those guys did way more to her, but she wasn't gonna mention it.

"Ponyboy and Steve are home. I think Steve's at the Curtis's. Soda's going home today. The rest of the gang..." She shook her head.

"Yeah, that's good. I wanna leave but the doctor won't let me... I swear someone ran me over with a semi truck."

"Yikes." Abbi commented solemnly. "That bad, huh?"

"Yep," Christi said, sitting up. She felt like crap.

Abbi sighed and sat down on the side of the bed. "What were you doing out there, anyway?"

"I was just tryin' to clear my head..." Christi trailed off, remembering the motorcycle was out by a diner somewhere.

Abbi nodded. "I know what you mean."

"Yep." Christi nodded, "I can't cope with too much at once, it just ain't natural to me."

Abbi ran her hands over her face. "God, everything's just happening too fast."

Christi nodded in agreement, and curled up into a ball again.

"Did you see their faces?" Abbi quizzed.

"Kinda... Both Caucasian, dark hair, probably 'round nineteen." Christi explained, her memory fuzzy.

Abbi shook her head slowly. "Greaser, Soc, or neither?"

"I don't know... I'd have to guess greaser." Christi furrowed her brow, obviously confused.

Abbi balled her fists. "You know, I just don't understand people sometimes."

"Yep. Probably stole my damn bike. It was a nice one too." Christi sighed.

Abbi shook her head yet again. "I just don't know what their motive was. You didn't recognize them, you didn't do _anything_ to them."

Christi nodded, she knew the motive, and if the cops didn't get there when they did, things could have been waaaay worse.

"Yeah." Christi smiled, "Whenever I feel like it. See ya Sleepin' Beauty." She laughed noting the pajamas.

Abbi smiled as she left the room. She caught a bus back home and promptly (still not bothering to change) visited the Curtises'.

-Christi slowly fell asleep.

~"Knock, knock." Abbi yelled, opening the door to the Curtis boys' house.

She heard Darry's voice from the kitchen, "In hear."

Abbi sauntered into the kitchen. "I got bad news, Dar. Real bad."

Darry turned to her. "What is it."

"Christi got shot last night. And she won't tell me, but I know those guys did more to her." She paused. "Where's Pony?"

Darry motioned down the hall. "He's in his room, trying to get some sleep."

Abbi bit her lip. "Do you think we should tell him?"

Darry sighed. "We oughtta wait a little while."

-Christi woke up a little later. She braided and unbraided her hair, wanting to leave, but not knowing how to get back to Tulsa from the hospital.

~Ponyboy walked in a few minutes later.

"Hey, Pone. How ya feelin'?" Darry asked the disheveled boy.

"I'm fine." Ponyboy answered quietly.

Abbi glanced at Darry with a look that said 'we gotta tell him'.

Darry sighed and turned to Ponyboy. "Pony, we have to tell you somethin'. Last night, after Christi left, she got shot out in Oklahoma City. She's fine, don't worry."

Ponyboy stood silently for a moment. "Oh."

-Christine pulled her knees to her chest, slowly starting to rock back and forth. She remembered the guys now, and now could remember what they did. She started to sob softly.

~"She's probably comin' back tonight. Oh, Pony, I'm sorry." Abbi gushed.

Ponyboy shook his head slowly. "Don't be. Whatever son of a w*** shot my girl should be sorry."

Darry started to say something, but Ponyboy stalked off back to his room.

-Christi's shoulder had gotten infected, so she had to stay another week. She continued keeping curled up, her blue eyes darting all over.

~The boys brought Sodapop home, but he had to use crutches, and got frustrated with them.

-Christi refused to talk, eat, or do anything. She was lonely and scared. She really needed a friend... Or Pony. She sighed softly, sing Elvis Presley's Don't Be Cruel.

~A few days after the crash, the gang was sitting around in theCurtis's living room. Steve had a crutch, and he and Sodapop both hated using them. Ponyboy felt a little guilty, after all, he sprained his left wrist and he was a righty.

-Christi wondered how Soda, Steve, and Pony were doing.

~Ponyboy wanted desperately to visit Christi, but Darry didn't think it would be good for him.

-Christine started freaking out, sometimes bursting out laughing, sometimes crying. It wasn't till the doctor came in and told her some news that she freaked out majorly. "You're gonna be goin' to a foster home."


	7. Apprehension

~"Pony, listen," Darry started for the hundredth time, "it's just gonna scare you more. Especially after what happened."

Soda was being quiet, and that was worrying Abbi.

-Christi looked at the doctor with big sad eyes, "Can- Can I be alone?"

The doctor nodded, walking out and shutting the door behind him.

Christi rolled her eyes, and got dressed. Before running out of the hospital. She clutched her arm, and then hitchhiked to Texas.

~"I don't care!" Ponyboy cried exasperatedly. "She's alone, and I just feel like I oughtta be there! How would you feel if you were me?"

"Look, I know it's awful what happened, I understand that, but you can't change a damn thing. So just let it go, alright?"

-Christi found a payphone and a coin. She smiled, before dialing the Curtis's. She hoped they wouldn't be too upset. She was gonna try to get to Louisiana eventually.

~Ponyboy stayed quiet, but it was obvious he was mad. The phone rang and Darry answered it with a short hello.

"Hey." It was Christi. "Look, I ain't got time to talk... Bus should be comin' soon. I'm in Texas, but I'm ok." Christi sighed, "Tell the gang, will ya? I'll keep y'all updated... I gotta go now. Bye."

-Christi hung up the phone, and started walking to the bus stop.

~"Wait-" Darry started, but Christi had already hung up.

"Who was that?" Two-Bit asked.

"Christi." Darry answered blindly.

Ponyboy's eyes went wide.

-Christi got on the bus, and sat near the front. She slowly fell asleep. When she woke up, she was closer to the East side of Texas. She sneezed and got off the bus, and started walking. Next time she saw a phone she'd call.

~Abbi stood and crossed the room to sit next to Ponyboy.

"What did she say?" Ponyboy asked.

Darry hesitated before answering. "She's in Texas."

"What? How could she just leave like that?" Ponyboy looked like he was close to tears. Soda put his arm around his brother as Abbi laid a hand on the young gang member's knee.

"Tough break kid," Andy sighed sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, Pony." Johnny said.

-Christi walked for a bit, before finding a phone. She phoned up the Curtis house. "H-hello?"

~The phone rang again a while later and Darry answered it once more. Christi was on the other line.

"Christi? Are you alright?" Darry asked with concern.

At the sound of the girl's name, Ponyboy perked up and listened intently.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't wanna leave..." Christi said in a small voice.

"Then why did you?" Darry asked, slightly annoyed.

Christi bit her lip, "I had to. Damn doctor told me I'd be goin' to a foster home in California. I-I don't wanna talk about it." She was scared already, and didn't need Darry adding onto the pressure. "Is... Is Abbi there?"

"Yeah, here," Darry handed the phone to Abbi, who spoke into it quietly. "Christi?"

"What happened?" Abbi asked in worry.

"T-they said I'd be goin' to a foster home in California... I don't wanna leave... Tell the gang I'll be back for Christmas." Christi said squeaking loudly as a guy approuched her. He had a cowboy hat and a friendly grin.

"Christmas? That's more than four months from now!" Abbi cried. "You know how Pony's gonna feel about that?" She whispered.

Christi bit her lip. "Well, it beats not comin' back at all." She thought for a second, "Can I talk to Pony?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll see ya. Here's Pony." Abbi handed the pone to an awed Ponyboy. "Hi, Christi."

"Hi, Pony. How are you?" Christi asked, with a grin on her face.

"Okay I guess. How 'bout yourself?"

"Good... Listen, don't worry 'bout me. I'll be fine. And I'll be back for Christmas." Christi explained.

"Christi?" Ponyboy whispered meekly.

Christi smiled at the sound of his voice. "Yeah?"

"Be careful. I love you." Ponyboy confessed.

"I love you too. But I gotta go. Take care, and I'll call when I get backvto Louisiana." Christi said, her voice gloomy and she said goodbye.

"Wait-" Ponyboy started, but Christi had already hung up. Ponyboy sulked back to the couch.

_(Time lapse)_

-Soon it was November, and Christi felt sick. She hadn't planned on it, but she decided to call. She phoned Abbi.

~Abbi was awakened by her brother knocking at her door early one morning. "Abbi, phone for you. It's Christi."

Abbi sighed and got up. Josh was standing at her door, looking slightly annoyed. She started towards the phone and picked it up as Josh commented sarcastically before going back to his room, "You're welcome."

"Hey Christi."

"Hey, Abbi? I ain't been feelin' too good. Can you come get me?" She remembered a couple months ago, and got worried. "'Member when I got shot?"

"Yeah." Abbi was concerned and listened closely. "Where are you?"

"Louisiana." Christi responded. Christi sighed, and burst out crying. "Well I didn't tell you everythin'... And now I'm worried I might be pregnant. And I don't know what to do!"

Abbi froze. "Pregnant?" She whispered in awe. She took a deep, shaky breath. "Yeah, okay, I'll have... I have no car. Okay, well, I can ask Two-Bit or Darry. I'd ask Soda, but Darry doesn't really want him driving alone yet even though he knows it wasn't Soda's fault. So... Who do you want me to get? Well, I could ask Danny and just see if I can borrow someone's car... What do you want me to do?"

Christi took a deep breath and calmed down, "Doesn't matter, just don't tell anyone. I wanna tell them in person." She was calmer, but she still shook. "If it's easier I can go to Texas, I have two dollars left."

"No, stay where you are. Which is... where exactly?" Abbi felt overwhelmed.

"New Orleans." Crhisti explained brushing some hair out of her face.

"Okay, we'll find you. Keep an eye out and don't move. I'll be there soon. Bye, Christi." Abbi hung up and ran out the door, again, without changing clothes.

-Christi found a bench to wait at and nervously sat, hoping Pony wouldn't be upset. After all, only time could confirm her suspicions.

~Abbi ran to Two-Bit's house, praying he was there. His car was, but he could've walked. She knocked on the door, which was answered by Two-Bit's mother. "Abbi," Mrs. Matthews smiled. "What brings you over so early?"

"Is Two-Bit here? It's a bit of an emergency." Abbi explained.

"Oh, sure, one minute." Mrs. Curtis went back into the house and a few minutes later, Two-Bit appeared.

"Hey, Abbs, what's the big E?" He asked, rubbing his face. It was obvious he had just woken up.

Abbi shivered from the cold November air. "Think you can drive to Louisianna?"

"Louisianna? What's in Louisianna?"

"Christi."


	8. Meeting the Kid

-Christi started pacing back and forth hugging her jacket closer to her body. She bit her lip, nervously, hoping Abbi would arrive soon.

~Two-Bit got his keys before pulling Abbi outside and getting in the car.

-A couple hours passed, and Christi got bored. She hummed, "I want you, I need you, I love you." She hoped Abbi was close by.

~Two-Bit had the radio on, somehow it helped him concentrate. Abbi would've been singing along to Elvis Presley's Hound Dog, but she was too worried.

-Christi climbed a tree, and sat there before falling asleep. When she woke up she hung upside down from a branch causing the people of New Orleans to watch in amazement, making her roll her eyes.

~The pair drove around for a while, looking for their friend. They saw a few people gawking at a tree and figured Christi was there. They drove over and Abbi hopped out. "Christi!"

Christi saw Abbi and flipped down making her even more nausous. "Hey! Thanks for comin'."

"No problem. C'mon, we really should go to a doctor." Abbi whispered.

Christi nodded, "This is kinda scary." She didn't know what to think at this point.

"No s***, Christi, didn't they test you for this kind of thing when you got shot? Quite the doctors they are."

She shook her head, "Nope. Didn't seem important, I guess." Christi glanced over at Two-Bit who looked confused.

Abbi noticed this as well and simply said, "Tell you later." Abbi got in the middle next to Two-Bit.

As they drove along Christi fidgeted, nervously talking to Abbi. "So how's everythin' back home? How's everyone?"

"They're good. Me an' Soda are really close. Johnny's parents are still..." Abbi shuddered. "I swear, they're really tryin'a get rid of him." She paused. "Ponyboy's been alright. He missed you, ya know. They're better now. Soda and Steve ditched their crutches and casts and Ponyboy got rid of his wrist brace. We've missed you a lot."

Christi smiled, "Well, most of that's good... I missed y'all too."

Abbi sighed. "I'm glad you're comin' back. Just not for the reasons."

Christi nodded, "Louisiana is wet. It was too lonely here, anyways."

They drove a while without speaking. Suddenly, something occurred to Abbi. "Two-Bit, we ain't going straight home..."

"Where we goin' then?" Two-Bit asked, raising an eyebrow.

Abbi glanced at Christi. "You wanna tell him?"

Christi nodded biting her lip. "The night I got shot, they also did somethin' else... Long story short, I think I might be pregnant, and I kinda wanna go see a doctor 'bout it."

Two-Bit looked at Christi briefly, then gripped the steering wheel and stared straight ahead. He muttered a curse too quiet for the girls to hear.

Christi sighed, pushing her hair back. She was pissed off at the world.

"Did they catch those b*******?" Two-Bit snapped.

Christi shook her head, sinking back a little, "No, they took off."

Two-Bit shook his head. "Knocked up or not, I'm gonna find those sons of b****** and they're gonna wish they'd been shot and..." he stopped suddenly, taking a quick glance at Christi.

"Please don't. Goin' to jail ain't gonna help nothin'." Christi whispered, with a sad look in her eyes.

Two-Bit's expression softened. "I know. I'm sorry."

Christi smiled, "I just hope the gang reacts okay if it's true." She could imagine them starting a rumble or something.

"Do you think it is?" Abbi asked, feeling flustered.

Christi sighed, "As much as I wish it wasn't, I'm pretty sure it is." She frowned.

Abbi clenched her teeth and closed her eyes. "Did you skip?"

Christi nodded, staring out the window.

They were nearing Tulsa, Two-Bit figuring out how to get to the hospital from where they were.

Christi sat quietly, watching Oklahoma pass. She hadn't realized how much she missed her home in Tulsa.

"Do you want us to come in with you?" Abbi offered.

Christi sat quietly, watching Oklahoma pass. She hadn't realized how much she missed her home in Tulsa.

"Do you want us to come in with you?" Abbi offered.

Christi nodded, "Yeah." She started chewing on her nails as the trio walked in.

_Later on..._

Abbi sat awkwardly next to Two-Bit and across from her nervous friend on the padded table. The doctor had left to check the test results, and he let Christi's buddies come in.

Christi sighed and adjusted her paper gown. "These thingamajiggers are pathetic."

Abbi grimaced. "I know." She smiled. "But they're called johnnies."

"How dare they name a piece of paper after Johnnycakes!" Christi declared, biting her nails.

Abbi shook her head. "I don't know, but they must've been drunk. Or high."

Christi grinned. "Or related to you."

Abbi gasped sarcastically and grinned. "Very funny, wise guy." Just then, the doctor came back in.

"Well, Christine, we have the results. Do you want your friends to stay?"

"They can stay." Christi said, biting her lip nervously.

The doctor nodded. "Well, the results are positive. I'll leave y'all alone." Then he left.

Christi starting sobbing softly, she didn't know what to do.

Abbi sat there stunned. When she gathered her wits she stood next to Christi and rubbed her best friend's arm. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. Don't worry, you're not gonna be alone, we'll be here with you. I'll always be here. I promise."

Christi forced a grin, "C-can we go now?" She wondered how it would work. She hoped nobody else would be too upset. She shook softly, partyly due to fear partly due to cold.

"Yeah. Yeah, let's go." Abbi smiled reassuringly. Two-Bit stood and led the girls outside. He was afraid to say anything. To say the _wrong_ thing.

Christi sighed softly, as they drove. She played with her shirt material, thrilled yet scared at the same time.

Abbi took Christi's hand. "What'chya thinkin' about, kid?"

"I hope the gang won't freak out. I mean, this is hard enough." Christi explained.

"You wanna go to the Curtises'?" Two-Bit asked.

Christi nodded, "Yeah... Haven't seen 'em in a while."

Two-Bit nodded and navigated a route to the Curtis brothers' house. They pulled into the driveway, Darry's truck wasn't there.

Christi got out of the car and waited for Abbi. Then she knocked on the door before walking in. "Anyone home?"

Abbi and Two-Bit followed Christi inside as Steve yelled from the kitchen, "In here!"

Christi gave Steve a hug, "Hi, Stevie! How are you?" She giggled, trying to mask her fear.

"Alright." He was slightly confused at Christi's display. Soda came out, followed by a stunned Ponyboy. "Christi?" He breathed.

Christi smiled, "I'm back!" Then she gave Pony a hug, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too. What brings you back?" Ponyboy asked, hugging Christi like he would never let go.

"I'll tell ya later. I kinda wanna tell the gang when we're all together." Christi replied, kissing Pony's cheek.

Ponyboy glanced at Abbi quizzically, but she just looked away hurriedly.

When Darry came home Christi dragged him into the kitchen. "I need to tell you somethin'... Don't freak out, though."

"What is it?" Darry asked with concern.

Christi sighed, and ran her fingers through her hair. She spoke in a hushed tone, "Y'know those creeps who shot me? Well they (took advantage) of me, and now I'm PG."

Darry sighed and ran a hand over his face. He murmured a curse before replying. "That's why you came back?"

"It's one of the reasons." Christine mumbled, biting her lip. "'Sides I promised I'd be back 'fore Christmas anyways."

"Alright. Everyone's in there if you wanna tell 'em." Darry explained.

Christi nodded, before walking out, "Hey, y'all... I got somethin' to tell ya... Kinda important." She had to bite her lip to keep from bursting out in tears.

Abbi crossed and stood next to her friend.

Christi smiled, at her friend's attempt at being supportive. "Well, those creeps.. That shot me.. Let's just say they did somethin' and now I'm PG." Christi quickly explained, avoiding eye contact.

Silence. The tension was so thick, you could reach out and grasp it. Josh's was the first of many whats.

Christi sighed and sat down on the floor. She was once again POed at the world. Since they seemed confused she repeated it, "I'm pregnant with some freaks' kid. Went to the doc, it was confirmed."

Sighs and words of apology went around as everyone tried to comprehend the news.

Christi shrugged, "No, big deal."

"No big deal?" Most of the boys exclaimed in unison.

Christi sighed in frustration, "Not really. After the kid's born it'll go up for adoption." She got up, "I'll see y'all later." Then she left without another word. She decided to get a job until the kid is born.

~Abbi felt awkward being the only girl in a room full of confused boys. She sighed and said, "I gotta go, too, I still haven't changed." She walked out and went home. Reluctantly, she decided it was better that she changed instead of staying in her pajamas and crawling back into bed. She was out walking for a while when down the street, on the other side, there was a half-circle of Socs against the side of a store. Abbi figured they had jumped some poor, defenseless greaser, and went across to she who it was, maybe help him (or her) out. She was trying to be subtle, but when she saw that the kid looked to be only twelve or thirteen and that the Socs had him on the ground, kicking him, she decided to interfere. "Hey!" She called to the Socs, "I don't think you wanna be doin' that to my kid brother there." She thought maybe she had a better chance of getting them to leave if she said the random kid was her brother. She wasn't quite sure why.

One of the Socs wearing green madras scoffed. "And _what_ made you think that?"

Abbi flicked out her switchblade and looked at it with a sly grin. "Well, it's just none of you boys look like you got a blade on ya and, ask anyone, I ain't too bad with a knife."

The Socs shot her dirty looks before climbing back into their fancy Mustang and speeding off, each one giving her the finger. She shook her head and went to help the kid up. He brushed himself off, and Abbi noticed his lip was split and his eye was practically swollen shut. "Thanks," he muttered sincerely.

"Anytime, kid." Abbi said with an honest smile.

-Christi walked around, deep in thought. She had a migrane, which made her mood slip from an "Ok," to a "Bad". She just about wanted to stab whoever the flipping dad was. Thanks to him, her life was even more complicated. Christi climbed a tree, and scampered onto the rooftop of the DX. There she sat, shivering, thinking things through. Her mind wandered from one thing to another. She knew once she started showing, people would think of her as a b***, or someone who sleeps around. All which were untrue, She never planned on doing anything beyond kissing, until marriage. She decided to go find a job now. She walked around, until she found a small sewing shop. "Hello?" She called, looking for the owner.

She stood curiously, looking around, until her eyes landed on an empty sewing machine, with a half finished dress. She found some plans sitting near it, and sat down. Christine worked on the dress, using the drawings as her guide.

A short young woman walked behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump up. "Gee, ma'am. I'm sorry."

The blond woman smiled, "No, harm done. Can I help you with somethin', dear?"  
"Yeah, I need a job. You got any openin's?" Christi explained softly, as she continued working on the dress.

The woman smiled, "My name's Nancy. And we sure do. Looks like you got some talent. Who taught you? Mother? Sister?"

"Christi," Christ shook her head, "And nope. I taught myself, my parents used to have a sewin' machine. I used to mess around with it."

"Ok, so, Christi, you want the job?" Nancy asked.

"Yeah, but you should know... I'm 'round 2 months pregnant..." Christi admitted uneasily.

Nancy looked shocked, "How old are you?"

"Fifteen." Christi replied, biting her lip.

Nancy nodded, "Ok, so just wear a black dress, and I'll get a nametag for you. Ok?"

"Yes. Thanks." Christi smiled, reaching out to shake her hand, but being surprised when Nancy gave her a hug.

"Don't act all formal with me. I wanna be your friend, and I want you to have fun here." She explained, and Christi nodded and waved goodbye before leaving.

~"So, kid, what's your name?" Abbi asked.

"Lukas. But everyone calls me Luke," he answered, wiping his mouth.

"How old are you?"

"Twelve, I'll be thirteen in a few months."

-Christi walked around and she found Abbi with some kid. She approached quietly, "'Sup, y'all. I got a job, Abbs... Who's this?"

Christi studied the kid noting his injuries, "What happened to ya, kid?"

"Well, Christi, this is Luke. I saw some Socs picking on him so I cut in. He's fine, he's a trooper." Abbi giggled.

"That's a good way to be." Christi smiled, before turning back to Abbi. "I got a job at some lil sewin' shop. Well, anyhoo... Y'all wanna go to the movies? I'm bored."

Luke shook his head. "I can't, I gotta go home, I'm already late."

Christi nodded, "Ok, then. Nice meetin' ya, Luke."

"What'chya late for?" Abbi asked curiously.

"My sister's gonna be home any minute, I don't know who else is home." There was something strange about the way he said that, almost like he was afraid.

Christi noticed that too. She sighed, "Want us to walk you home?"

Luke nodded solemnly.

"Where do you live?" Abbi questioned.

He pointed to the left. "Over on the edges of the east side."

Christi nodded with a friendly smile, "Ok, then."

They started off.

"So, Luke," Abbi began, "who else _would_ be home?"

He stared straight ahead as he answered. "Uh, my mom. Or my stepdad." The tone of his voice made Abbi wonder what they did.

Christi spoke Abbi's thoughts, "What's wrong with 'em? And don't be givin' me any lies. You made it pretty clear somethin's wrong with 'em. They abusive?" She said softly, trying to not come out as harsh.

He looked at her quickly, then looked away just as fast. "Yeah." He paused. "Not so much my mom. She loves him for some godforsaken reason. She's an addict. I can't stand it."

Christi sighed, "That's some tough luck. Why don't ya come meet our gang. Then we can deal with your parents later." She had a genuine grin.

He bit his cheek. "Well, would you mind if we brought my sister?"

Christi shook her head, "Not at all. The more the merrier!"

Luke grinned. Abbi decided she liked his smile. They walked along in a comfortable silence for a while until Abbi spoke up. "So tell us about your sister."

Luke answered, "Her name is Lily, she's ten. She's quiet. And shy, but I think she'll like you guys. I do." He said the last two words quietly, but they were still audible to the girls.

"Yeah... We're probably the nicest girls 'round." Christi smiled, before directing her next sentence towards Abbi. "Sounds like a girl version of Johnny, Abbs!"

Abbi laughed. "Yeah, she does. And if she really _is_ like him, I'm sure we'll like her, too." Abbi added with a friendly smile.

Christi nodded, "Well, I like everyone except Socs."

Abbi scrunched her nose. "Well, Tim Shepard is kinda iffy. And some of the Brumly boys. I don't know many of the Tiber Street Tigers. But ya know, depends on their attitude."

Christi nodded, "Yeah. The lot of them is pigs."

Abbi nodded. "I wouldn't doubt it."

Luke spoke up suddenly, "Here we are."

They stopped at a small house with peeling paint and grass that was probably six inches higher than it should have been. Luke glanced at the driveway, and, noticing a car parked there, cursed to himself.

"Someone home?" Abbi asked innocently.

"Yeah, but I don't hear any yellin', so Lily might not be home. But I still oughtta check.

"You want us to come in with you?" Asked Abbi.

"Uh..." Luke hesitated, "Nah, if Charlie's home, I don't want him hollerin' at you two." And with that he disappeared into the house. Not long after, the girls could hear yelling, not too loud, but loud enough. Abbi looked at Christi with worry.

Just then, a young girl with long blonde hair came outside, a look of fear on her face as she waited at the door, peering in. Luke came out a moment later, looking rushed, a bright red mark on his cheek.

Christi clenched her fists at her side, "I hate fightin', but.. I wanna beat the crap outta someone right 'bout now." She walked over to who she assumed too be Lily. "Hello, I'm Christi. You must be Lily."

"Hi," Lily smiled cautiously.

Abbi put her hand on Luke's shoulder and asked, "Y'okay, kid?"

He nodded. "Ain't like it's the first time."

Christi smiled sympathetically, "Well, that ain't too good. One of the perks of livin' on the streets. No limits, no rules, and you get to learn where _all_ the good escape routes are." She said with a wink. They started walking towards the Curtis house, where Christi and Abbi assumed most of the gang would be.

"You know, my uncle beats my brothers sometimes. When he's home." Abbi stated. She looked at the two kids. Studying their faces, they did look a lot alike. Abbi slowed, walking next to Christi. "You gonna tell 'em?"

Christi shook her head, "(Heck) no."

Abbi nodded. "Probably a good idea. I think they're a little young. Well, at least Lily. Who knows what Luke's heard."

Christi nodded, that was a good point, and she didn't want to inform them about her personal problems. "Yeah, everyone'll know anyways once I start showin'." She shrugged.

Abbi nodded as they neared their friends' house.

When they got there Christi walked right in, nodding for Luke and Lily to follow. Most of the gang was still there, "Hey, y'all."

When they got there Christi walked right in, nodding for Luke and Lily to follow. Most of the gang was still there, "Hey, y'all."

Christi heard some "Hellos" and "Heys." So she continued talking, "Well, we brought some kids on by. This is Luke and his 'lil sis, Lily."

"Hi guys." Abbi put on hand on both of the kids' shoulders. "Luke, Lily, everybody. Everybody, Luke and Lily." Abbi announced to the gang.

Luke looked slightly overwhelmed, and Lily looked a bit afraid.

Abbi sighed. Pointing to each member of the gang, she said each person's name, with the exception of Dallas.

Soda and Ponyboy stood and crossed the room to the newcomers. "Hey," Soda said cheerfully. "Basically, you can come here whenever you want, we never lock the door."

It was Two-Bit who spoke up next. "What happened to ya, kid?"

"I..." Luke started.

Christi sat down on the floor. After a slightly awkward silence she spoke. "You don't gotta answer if you don't wanna."

Darry stood and went up to Luke. "C'mere, I'll clean up that lip for ya." He thought a minute. "Your eye hurt?"

Luke nodded reluctantly.

"Maybe give ya some aspirin." The two went to the bathroom and Darry cleaned out the large cut on the boy's lip and gave him an aspirin.

Christi studied her stubby nails. "So whatcha hillbillies been doin'?"

Christi smiled when Darry and Luke came out. "Heeey! You look much better."

"Yeah, I feel a little bit better." Luke responded quietly.

"Hey, the kid can talk after all!" Tw-Bit laughed.

Abbi rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch, motioning for Lily to join her.

Christi smiled, "That's good."She glared at Two-Bit, "Stop bein' a moron." She said this teasingly but firm. She braided her hair quickly, just to get it outta her face.

"Sorry, kid." Said Two-Bit.

"It's fine," Luke replied.

Christi nodded in approval with a smile. "Soo... Anyone wanna go to the movies? I'm totally bored."

Abbi agreed. "I'll go."

Soda piped up, "If your goin', I'll come."

Ponyboy agreed too along with everyone else but Darry.

"Cool. What time's it start?" Christi asked, standing up. She pushed her hair back and went to stand by Ponyboy.

Abbi checked the clock. "I think the next showing of Gidget Goes to Rome plays at the movie house in about an hour and there's gotta be something at least a little bit entertaining playin' at the Nightly Double later on."

Christi gave Darry a look "Why doon't you come with us?" Darry nodded, "Oh, which one y'all wanna go to?"

"We should go to the Nightly Double, that way f'we don't like what's playin', we can hunt some action." Josh said with a grin.

Christi grinned, "Good plan. 'Sides halfway through I'll end dumpin' Cokes on people. Nothin' new. Them coppers will try to catch me but I always get away." She giggled.

Abbi rolled her eyes. "You ain't got the dough to waste on Cokes to spill on strangers."  
Two-Bit stood up. "Who wants to take a stroll before the show?" He asked in an mock British imitation.

Everyone rose. "Let's hit it!" Andy cheered.

Christi grinned slyly, "Now, you see, that's why I have a secret stash for rainy days." She turned to Two-Bit with a hand on her hip, "Sure! Sounds fun!"

The gang left, Luke and Lily trailing nervously behind the cheering crowd.

Everyone seemed in a good mood so Christi did a flip. "Anyone up for a challenge?"

Abbi smiled. "You're on."

It ended up being Christi against Abbi against Soda and Ponyboy and Two-Bit.  
Abbi got a running start before doing a no-hands cartwheel and a back handspring.  
Soda did a backflip into a one-handed cartwheel as Luke and Lily watched in amazement.

Ponyboy did a no-hands cartwheel followed by a somersault.

Two-Bit backflipped into a tree which made the whole gang laugh.

Christine grinned and started walking on her hands before jumping to her feet in a flip. "Yay!" She giggled slightly dizzy.

"Careful, Christi," Abbi cautioned.

Christi rolled her eyes playfully, "Sure Abbs. I was plannin' to kill myself doin' somersaults."

Abbi sighed. "That wasn't what I meant."

Luke walked up to Abbi. "Where'd you learn that?"

Abbi smiled and pointed to the unofficial leader of the gang. "He taught us everything we know."

Abbi stuck her tongue out at her friend as a Corvair drove by. No one was worried, though. No Socs in their right mind would jump a gang of twelve tough greasers.

Christi didn't noticed the Socs so she simply messed Abbi's hair up. "You're crazy."

"(Dang) straight!" Abbi cheered, doing a front walk-over.

Christi shook her head, "And she admits it."

"You bet I do!" Abbi cheered.

"So what are we all gonna do?" Danny asked.

"Join the club! We have cookies! But I dunno..." Christi laughed.

"Who wants to play football in the lot?" Ponyboy suggested.

Christi nodded excitedly, "Sure! That sounds fun!"

"Well, we gotta go home first then." Darry noted.

They ran back to the Curtises' and snatched the football before going to the lot and starting a game.

Christi sucked at football so bad. Soon she gave up and as soon as she got the ball sh ran off. She climbed a tree and grinned, while the others shouted. She stuck her tongue out at them and hung upside down, still clutching the football tight.

Abbi shouted up the tree before turning to Soda. "Come on, Soda, boost me up, huh?"  
Soda locked his fingers together and Abbi placed one foot in his hands, taking hold of the lowest branch and pulling herself up. She laughed and said to her friend. "Hey, Christi, I can finally see why you do this every day!"

Christi nodded and pulled up so she could sit on a branch. "So what now?"

"What time do you think it is?" Steve asked.

Pony shrugged, "Beats me... Maybe around six-ish..."

"Hmm... Wanna get going?" Danny suggested.

Christi nodded, jumping down, a little unsteadily. She felt slightly nauseous, she pushed her hair outta her face, tossing the ball to Darry. "Sure, guess that's a good idea." She stood next to Pony with a smile.

Abbi jumped down and stood next to Soda with a smile that could outshine the stars.

"Lez go!" Josh said as they started off.

Christi hung somewhere near Abbi, Pony, Luke, and Lily. She wanted to be close to her friends, and felt the need to watch over the younger members. She started to sing Elvis's "I want you, I need you, I love you" to Pony.

"Hold me close,  
hold me tight  
Make me thrill with delight  
Let me know where I stand from the start  
I want you, I need you, I love you  
With all my heart. Ev'ry time that you're near  
All my cares disappear  
Darling, you're all that I'm living for  
I want you, I need you, I love you  
More and more."

Abbi heard her friend's singing and laughed good-naturedly. "Sing it, Christi!"

"'Cause I'm the queen of England!" Christi giggled, with a mock British accent, waving slowly. Then she burst out laughing, once again pushing her overgrown bangs out of her face.

Abbi laughed along with everyone else as the group made their way to the Nightly Double.

"What do you think's playin'?" Sodapop asked.

Christi shrugged and Pony thought for a minute. "I don't know... Maybe one with Paul Newman...?"

"I hope so." Luke said quietly.

Abbi raised an eyebrow. "Ah, another Newman fan, I see."

Pony gave Luke a grin, "Join the club!"

Out of craziness Christi added, "We have cookies!"

Abbi rolled her eyes playfully. "What is with you and cookies?"

"What's up with you and questions?" Christi grinned, feeling somehow annoyed.

"Questions are the base of conversation." Abbi stated with mock seriousness.

Christi shook her head, "Sure, Abbs. Hey, I know the best view for the movie. Anyone up for it? It don't involve payin'..."

"I'm in," Josh said with finality.

"Me too." Steve declared.

Abbi looked at her friends. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Christi smiled, "Cool." She led them tio the fence near the concession stand. She climbed the fence, then hopped to the roof. You could see the entire drive-in.

"Wow," Luke breathed, taking in the view.

"Ain't we gonna get caught?" Johnny asked.

Christi shook her head, siting down. "Naw, they don't care... But we still should be quiet anyways.

Lily looked at Abbi, who shrugged and sat down.

All that was playing were the ads that featured a dancing hot dog telling the audience to visit the con session stand, so the gang talked quietly amongst themselves.

Christi burst out laughing at the hotdog even though it wasn't funny. Pony looked at her quizzically and she grinned.

Abbi laughed at her friend's laughter and soon they were in for another fit. Only this time, everyone joined in.

When Christi finally stopped laughing, she heard something. She tilted her head slightly, listening. Nobody else seemed to hear, so she got up. Christi walked to the edge of the roof, and peered down. There was some cops down there, pointing at the roof. She nudged Luke towards the edge of the roof, the part that would be in front of the concession stand. "Y'all go, I gotta deal with somethin'." She poked Abbi and whispered, "The cops are here. I'm gonna distract 'em so y'all don't get in trouble. It'll be fine, 'cause they'll hafta catch me if they wanna arrest me." She sighed, and flipped down from the roof landing behind the cops. They turned and told her to come with them, so she simply stuck her tongue out and took off running.

Abbi pulled Luke and Lily down. "Shh, everybody be quiet."

Christi continued running, doing some parkour off various objects. The cops got into their car, and drove after her, sirens blaring. Christi continued running, and when she finally lost them, she promptly puked into a nearby bush.

As soon as the cops left, the manager of the concession stand came out and looked up at the roof. "Hey, you kids get down from there!"  
Everyone started laughing and running back the way they'd come, hopping the fence and bolting down the street.

-Christi leaned against a tree for a second, before climbing the tree. She fell asleep, not waking up until it got colder. She had only slept minutes, but didn't care. Her stomach settled, thankfully, and she continued walking. She went to look for the gang.

~Abbi turned to Soda, lightly touching his arm. "I really think we oughtta go look for Christi."

Sodapop nodded. "Yeah."

-Christi wandered getting weird looks from Socs driving by. Of course. It was uncommon for a girl to be walking alone, and a Greaser one at that. Christi facepalmed. She totally forgot to tell the gang she'd be at work tomorrow. Oops.

~The gang walked around aimlessly, searching for Christi. Abbi was walking next to Luke and Lily. Like Christi, she felt like she had to make sure they didn't get hurt.

-Christi walked around and finally just walked into the Curtis house. The doir was always unlocked anyways.

~The gang didn't want to give up, but they were looking for hours, and eventually went home.

-Christi sat down on the couch hoping someone would be home soon. She was lonely.

~The Curtis brothers opened the front door and nearly jumped when they saw Christi sitting on the couch.

Christi jumped up at the sound of the door opening. She grinned when she saw the Curtis brothers, "Hey, y'all!"

"Hey, Christi, where ya been?" Ponyboy asked.

"Hidin' from cops... In a tree... Really tall one... Fell asleep... Came here... So here I am!" Christi explained, slowly, before remembering to tell them about her job. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell ya, I got a job!"

"I see that," Ponyboy laughed.

"Yeah. I woulda went to Abbi's, but I didn't wanna walk _all_ that way!" She cried overdramatically, cracking a grin.

"I'm goin' to bed. 'Night, guys," Darry stated.

"'Night, Dar." Soda said.

"G'Night." Christi said, before sighing, "I should probably get goin'. I have to go get somethin'." She remember she was supposed to get a black dress to wear to work.

"Okay," Ponyboy said, somewhat disappointed. "Come back over if you need anything."

Christi sighed playfully. "Pony, Pony, Pony... What am I gonna do with you? I'll see ya later." She gave him a soft kiss before leaving.

Ponyboy smiled to himself before going to bed.

-Christi walked into a store and found a simple black dress. It went down to her kness, a decent length. She couldn't believe she got a job. Maybe she could buy herself a guitar. Christi has always loved playing the guitar, and nobosdy knew about it. Not even Abbi.

~When Abbi and her brothers had gotten home, they noticed their uncle was home, too. They looked at each other in the moonlight before silently agreeing go in quietly.

-Christi walked outta the resale shop, and decided to find her stuff. She hides her clothes and stuff im boxes around town. She finally picked a tree and fell asleep, not waking until morning, when she fell out of a tree.

~When Abbi woke up, her uncle was gone. She was thankful for that.

-Christi wondered around before changing into her dress and heading off. Nancy was waiting and she got straight to work. Christi learned Nancy was a Soc, so she could afford a pay of ten dollars per week. Christi smiled as she worked, that is more than she wanted.

~Abbi got up reluctantly and went to make breakfast for herself and her brothers. Eggs and toast for four.

-Christi was a pretty hard worker, as she finished several things. She kepr daydreaminh about having a guitar. She loves music more tthan anything.

~Abbi brothers woke up a little while later. They ate breakfast quickly, not talking much. Abbi didn't know what it was, but something just didn't feel right...

-A couple hours later Christi was dismissed from the shop. She thanked Nancy and went to find her jeans and t-shirt.

~When they finished their breakfast, Abbi told the boys to do the dishes while she changed for school. She didn't care if she was late. So she'd get a detention. She'd just skip it, say she was sick or something. She had just changed her shirt when the phone rang. Danny answered it with a short "Hello?" Abbi listened closely. She wasn't sure if Danny had hung up, he wasn't saying anything. Then she heard him thank the other person and hang up. She left her room to find Danny sitting on the armchair, his head in his hands.

"What was that about?" Abbi asked innocently.

"Al's dead. Got stabbed last night at some bar. Serves him right."


	9. Family Ties

-Christi walked around, before heading to the Curtis house. Maybe Dally or Darry would hang with her until everybody else got out of school.

~Andy came in then, followed by Josh. "What?"

Danny sighed. "You heard me."

Silence...

"What's gonna happen to us?" Josh asked.

Danny sighed again. "I don't know."

Abbi wasn't sure whether she wanted to laugh or cry.

-Christi walked to the Curtis house without knocking, and decided to call Abbi. "Hey, Abbs. You feel like ditchin' today? I'm bored, and I don't feel like waitin' 'round all day for ya to come home."

"Um..." Abbi looked at her brothers. "Yeah. Meet me halfway to my house. See ya." She hung up briskly. "I'm ditchin' today." Abbi announced before leaving.

-Christi left the Curtis's house without a word, and met Abbi there. She looked kind of blue. "What's wrong?"

Abbi hesitated. "Um... Well, I was actually kinda plannin' on ditchin' today anyway. Right before you called... Ya see..." Abbi sighed in frustration. "Al's dead."

Christi nodded, "Tough luck. Can't your brothers get jobs? I can get another job if you want." She offered.

Abbi shook her head. "You got enough on your plate. If anything, I should be tryin'a help you. I'm gonna make 'em get jobs. I'll try to find one too. Maybe I can work at the malt shop. Will you come with me?"

"Yeah, I'll come. That sounds perfect for ya, you're there all the time anyways." Christi grinned.

Abbi laughed despite herself. "Just one thing. I have no idea how to apply for a job."

"Just talk to the manager." Christi explained.

Abbi nodded. "Okay. Yeah, I can do that."

Christi walked slowly, spotting a quarter on the ground. She picked it up and tucked it in her pocket.

They walked along, not particularly fast, each lost in thought.

Christi was the first one to speak, "So are you gonna try to to keep the house?"

Abbi sighed sadly. "I don't know. I guess Danny kinda in charge. He is the oldest."

Christi nodded, "That makes sense." Soon the girls arrived. "Here we are."

"Yep. Now we gotta find Marge." Abbi smiled.

Chrsti looked around for Marge. "Hmm..."

Abbi spotted her at the counter talking to one of the employees and started over slowly, not wanting to interrupt their conversation.

Marge smiled at Abbi, "Hi, Abbi. What brings you here today?"

Christi ordered a drink with her quarter.

"I wanted to apply for a job, actually." Abbi said shyly.

Marge grinned. "That's great! Perfect, really, we could use more hands. Wait here." Marge went through the "employees only" door and came back a few minutes later with a few sheets of paper. "Just fill these out and bring 'em back to me when you can." She smiled and handed Abbi the papers.

"Thanks, Marge." Abbi returned the smile.

Christi finished her srink and walked ovee to Abbi. "What's up?"

Abbi answered without looking up from the papers, slowly reading each question. "I got this application. I have absolutely no job experience."

Christi smiled, "Yeah. I work at a little seamstress shop down the street a little ways." Christi explained.

"Oh yeah, you told me you got a job, you just didn't tell me where. That's cool, now we both have jobs we like. Well, I hope so at least."

Christi nodded, "You wanna stop by the music shop on our way? I wanted to check somethin' out."

"Alright, sure." Abbi folded the papers and tucked them in her back pocket.

"Cool " Christi smiled. She walked out and a couple stores down. Abbi and her walked inside. She saw a plain wooden guitar. The price was thirteen dollars. She sighed, that was pretty expensive.

Abbi noticed the look on Christi's face as she admired the guitar. "Do you play?"

"Yeah, I hang here while you're at school. You don't think I sit in trees all day, do you?" She giggled, picking it up. She started strumming Those Magic Changes.

Abbi giggled. "Wow, Christi, I never knew. Why didn't you tell us?"

Christi shrugged, "Didn't seem important. In like two weeks I can afford it." She put the guitar back. "I think my mother tried to teach me.." Christi had a confused look on her face.

"Did she have a guitar?" Abbi asked.

Christi nodded, "Yeah. What now?"

Abbi thought for a moment. "Wanna just take a walk?"

"Sure." Christi nodded. She was bored, although she wondered where everyone was.

The girls wandered around town, chatting amongst themselves and with other greasers they spotted along the way. Of course, they stayed only on the east side. the last thing they needed was to get jumped.

They ran into Johnny. "Hey, Johnnycakes"" Christi giggled.

"Hey, y'all. Hey, Abbi, I didn't see you at school today, everythin' okay?"

Abbi sighed deeply. "No..." She decided to just say it. "Al's dead."

Johnny's eyes widened. "Gee, that's some bad luck. I'm sorry."

Abbi shook her head. "It was probably his fault. He probably (peeved) that guy off. And now we don't have to put up with his crap all the time. I just don't know what we're gonna do..." Abbi said quietly.

Johnny nodded, "I dunno. Do the others know?"

"No, I'll tell 'em eventually." Abbi said sadly. She turned her head and her eye caught a glimpse of a familiar face. "Hey, it's Luke!" She smiled. Luke was with someone else. The other boy was a little shorter than Luke, with blonde hair combed and greased. Luke's friend was carrying a football and both boys were sporting grins.

Christi smiled, "Hey, he has a little midget greaser friend!"

Abbi laughed and shook her head. "He ain't a midget, he's just a kid." Abbi giggled.

Christi grinned. "I know. They're so small for their age."

Abbi smiled softly. "Yeah, Luke's a good kid. His sister, too. I wonder about that kid." Abbi motioned to the petite blonde. "Hey Luke!" She shouted, beckoning the boys over.

Christi smiled at the kids. "Say, Luke, who's your friend?"

Luke motioned to his buddy. "This is Dylan. He's got a brother Andy's age, too, Matt."

Christi nodded, "Tuff. So what'cha kids doin'...?" She turned to Abbi, "What the (heck) are we doin'!?" Christine giggled giddily.

Abbi whispered back, "I have no idea!" And started giggling.

"We were just playin' football in the park." Luke answered with a happy smile.

Even upon just meeting Dylan, Abbi could tell he didn't talk much.

"That's cool. I suck at that. I always end up in a tree, hidin' the ball." Christi grinned.

Abbi laughed. "It's true! But last time, I chased her up!"

Christi rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but Soda helped you. Cheater!"

"Well, sorry, I'd rather be in your classroom learnin' how to climb trees than in Mrs. Fitzgerald's learnin' how stupid everyone is to go to war over tiny arguments." Abbi retorted.

Christi rolled her eyes, "'Least you can go to school. I can't, especially not now!" She sat on the curb, deep in thought. She started spacing out.

Abbi waved her hand in front of Christi's face. "Hello, Earth to Christi!"

As Christi mentally rejoined the gang, Abbi thought of something. "Hey, Luke, where's Lily?"

"Oh, she's with her friends Anna and Margaret. I try not to leave her home alone."

Christi nodded, "Good idea. Then she had an idea. A good one. "Abbi? Why don't Luke and Lily live with you. Your uncle won't be able to know."

Abbi sighed. "Christi, did you stab yourself with a needle multiple times at that job of yours and lose a lot of blood, 'cause you seem to have forgotten that Al's dead."

Christi rolled her eyes. "Did you? Hello, with Al dead they can live _safely_ in your house... You see?"

"Yeah, till some social workers find out about five minors living on their own. I kinda doubt they'd give Danny custody of all of us. Even just me, Josh, and Andy." Abbi replied defeatedly.

Christi rolled her eyes, "You think they care? I'm fifteen and livin' on the god(dang) streets and they don't do anythin'!" She watched as Luke and Dylan played football in the lot.

Abbi recalled hearing something Danny yelled as she left that morning. "We gotta go to court on Thursday."

Christi sighed, "That sucks. Court sucks. Laws suck, 'specially when ya got guys like Dallas and Tim just itchin' to break 'em. I mean those cops the other day didn't even seem like they were tryin' to catch me. They just drove and swallowed some freakin' doughnuts!"

Abbi shook her head. "If there's one thing I don't understand, it's the government. Some laws are just so stupid and politics," Abbi scoffed, "don't even get me started on politics."

"I like politics, only 'cause it's somethin' to rant 'bout when you have nothin' else to be mad at." Christi explained, and it was true. When she had nothing to be mad at, and was just generally mad, she'd just take it out on the government. She often wonders why America had to get involved with other countries, instead of taking care of the people here first.

Abbi shrugged. "Yeah, that's a good point. But, hey, that's what parents, uncles, grandparents, school, and Socs are for!"

"Yeah. I can cover all of that in a minutes. My parents left me 'cause they are (butt holes), which goes for the rest of my family... People need to stop complainin' 'bout school, 'cause I'm never gonna be able to do anythin' with my life. Everyone's gonna remember me as the (limbo) who got pregnant at fifteen, and Socs are (fish poops) who have nothin' else to do with their lives." Christi explained very fast, not bothering to take breaths.

Abbi wasn't quite sure what to say to that. Neither was Johnny. So they stood in silence as the boys played football.

Christi felt slightly awkward with the silence. But she couldn't find herself to say anything either.

Abbi pulled out the application again and shook her head. "Glory, I don't even know what half this stuff means."

Christi took the application from her hands. It had several questions and stuff. "They wanna know 'bout what hours you can work, what experience you have, what you're like as a person, and all that weird crap. Don't wanna hire people who'll fight and can only show one hour a day."

Abbi bit her lip. "Hmm... Okay." She didn't have anything to write with, so she'd fill it out when she got home.

Christi looked around she was bored, she looked up. They were standing under a tree, so she climbed it and pulled Johnny and Abbi up as well. Christi climbed up a branch higher, to give her friends room.

"Hey, Dylan!" Abbi called. "C'mere!"

Christi waved at the boys as they stopped their game and came loping over. They had some dirt on them, causing Christi to giggle.

Abbi laughed. "You boys," she shook her head good naturedly. "So Dylan, tell us about yaself."

"Uh, okay. Well, there ain't really much to tell. My mom died when I was real little and my dad killed himself. Me and my brother were sent to live with our grandparents. Sometimes my grandfather yells at me, but my grandma usually doesn't let him."

"Well, as long as it's _only_ yellin', I suppose you're life is okay." Christi smiled, at least some greasers have semi-decent lives. Unlike her. And Abbi. And Johnny... And about the rest of the East side.

"Yeah," Abbi was quiet a moment. "Kid, if you ever need a place to go, though, feel free to come over. Well, at least till Thursday, I suppose. Or I'm sure the Curtises wouldn't mind. Speaking of the Curtises, what say you we head over?" Abbi asked the group.

"Sure, I'm bored anyways... That's strange, I'm always bored now." Christi giggled, with a wide grin.

"Life's dull kid. Sorry to tell ya." Abbi laughed.

"Not if you're me. Then you do flips down the street... Or this." She ran after a Soc's car and did a flip off the back. She brushed her hands on her jeans and strolled back to her friends. She was dizzy which wasn't uncommon.

Everyone laughed happily and Abbi did a back handspring.

Christi smiled, "Flip it girl!" Suddenly those Socs got out of their car and studied the dent Christi left in the car. Christi motioned silently to keep walking. (Dang) it. She thought.

Abbi stifled a giggle behind her hand. "Christi," Abbi started, shaking her head in disapproval, "your gonna get yourself in more trouble than you can handle some day."

Christi rolled her eyes, "That happened... three months ago? Who knew goin' to Oklahoma City was a bad thing." She shrugged, letting her hair out of her braid. "Johnny? Gotta blade?"

Johnny nodded solemnly and pulled his blade from his back pocket, handing it to his pal.

Christi smiled. "Thanks." She took her overgrown bangs and cut them slowly. It hurt some, but them hanging in her eyes bugged her.

Abbi tilted her head and smiled. "Well, that was a little spur-of-the-moment."

Christi handed the knife back to Johnny. "Why? Am I not allowed to trim my bangs?"

Abbi held her hands up defensively. "Hey, I never said that, it was just a little... impromptu, if you know what I mean." Abbi giggled.

Christi looked confused. "Nope."

Abbi laughed. "It was just random. 'Cause we're crazy!"

Christi grinned, "Yeah. But I didn't feel like waitin' to do 'em."

Abbi nodded. "Okay. I'll give you that."

"So... What were we doin'?"

They approached the Curtis house. "I believe _this_ is what we're doing."

Christi nodded. "Oh, yeah." She grinned.

Abbi laughed. "You are such a space cadet!"

Christi grinned. "Shoulda got a job for NASA instead."

Abbi grinned. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Like that'll happen." Christi half smiled, it was true.

Abbi nodded. "Hey, everybody!" Abbi cheered when they entered the Curtis house.

Christi smiled and waved at her friends giddily. "Hey, y'all!"

"Hey, Christi," Ponyboy smiled genuinely.

"Hey you guys," Two-Bit greeted the gang.

Soda crossed the room and gave Abbi a hug. "Hey, Abbs."

"Hey, Pony!" Christi said with a grin. Then she leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Ponyboy blushed, but wasn't embarrassed.

Christi smiled, "So what'cha been doin'?" She asked.

Ponyboy shrugged. "School. Homework. That kinda stuff."

"Sucks to be you, man." Christi giggled sticking her tongue out. She always was upset about her lack of knowledge, but she didn't mind. From what she always heard, school was terrible. But she has the education of a seven year old. Not counting street smarts, escape route knowledge, and basic knowledge.

"Anybody want a Coke?" Ponyboy offered the group.

Christi nodded. "Sure why not?"

Abbi and Johnny agreed as well, and Ponyboy noticed Dylan for the first time. He gave Christi a questioning look and pointed slightly to the boy.

"Friend of Luke's." Christi responded with a grin.

"Dylan." Abbi clarified.

"Yep." Christi giggled, "I forgot his name." She then burst out laughing.

Dylan blushed. "Thanks." He said sarcastically, though he smiled.

"Welcome to the family!" Two-Bit cheered.

"Haha, yeah!" Christi said energetically.

Abbi laughed and took a seat next to Soda on the couch, popping open her Coke.

Christi grinned since she "accidently" shook her Coke, the moment she opened it, the beverage exploded all over. This merely made Christi laugh harder.

Abbi shook her head, but laughed along with everyone. "Christi, you are nuts!"

Christi grinned, "Thank you! I'll be here all week!" She got up and put the half empty bottle on the table. She then sat back down. She's been a bit more lazy lately.

Abbi took a careful sip of her Coke and leaned in close to Soda, who put his arm around her.

"Soooo..." Christi started. "Are you two ever gonna get married?" She asked casually.

This took the couple off guard. They looked at each other. "Uh..." Abbi started. They shared a silent agreement.

Sodapop spoke up, "Yeah, I can see that." He smiled warmly. Abbi returned it with a grin.

Soda laughed and Ponyboy's ears reddened.

"Yeah, I'll bet you did." Danny smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"White wedding, Abbs?" Andy joked. He was pretty close to her, and she was thankful not everyone heard.

Abbi froze. She knew her brother had meant it as a joke, but Andy didn't know how Abbi felt about that subject. She tensed up a little, and Soda noticed this. He gave her a puzzled look. "You okay, Abbs?" He gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She answered so quietly, she was practically whispering.

"Shut up, you buttface." Christi giggled teasingly, sticking her tongue out. She loved her gang, but they often annoyed the crap outta her.

Abbi smiled at her friend gratefully. "'Sides," Abbi began, "I don't see you makin' any moves." She teased.

"Yeah, he better not be." Danny warned jokingly.

"Ugh, life is so flippin' hard, though." Christi grinned, before thinking. "'Cept for Socs. They want somethin', they tell their daddies, they get it. It's bull."

Christi looked over at Two-Bit who haad his eyes closed. She picked up a marker and wrote, "C.E." on his forehead along with a smiley face and a mustache. She giggled as he opened his eyes.

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. "Why are _they_ the ones with all the breaks even though they're kinda the reason we get in trouble, you know?" Ponyboy stated. "I mean, I know I'm not makin' much sense, but between them, abusive parents and stuff, and all the other crap we gotta deal with, we gotta do somethin'. How else we gonna survive?"

Two-Bit half-ignored Ponyboy and turned on Christi. "What did you do to my face?" He ran to the bathroom and cursed to himself, looking in the mirror. He scrubbed off the marker and returned back to the living room, giving Christi a dirty look.

Christi nodded, "The (dang) Socs have money. They pay everyone. We get in trouble..." She took a second to think about his question. "Technically I survive by streets smarts. They can't catch ya, everythin's good." Christi then gave Two-Bit a grin, tuckig the marker in her pocket. "That was a good look for you. The mustache made you look a little bit manly!"

Two-Bit motioned to his sideburns. "These make me look manly. That marker made me look lousy."

"Sure," Christi laughed. "In fact you look _so_ manly, you looked like fourty five!"

"Golly gee, thanks, Christi, you just made my day!" Two-Bit cried sarcastically.

"Your welcome, man. It's what I do." Christi grinned. She loved bugging people, especially Two-Bit. "Oh my gosh! You won't believe what happened, though. I was walkin' past Buck's, and..." She stopped suddenly, stifling a giggle. "And _Tim Shepard_ was getting his (butt) handed to him by..." She giggled again, "A little Soc girl! Couldn't of been older than thirteen or fourteen and she was beatin' the crap outta him! He saw me too, I just shouted, 'girl power!" and left." Christi started laughing again. "Tough" hoods getting beaten by little girls was hysterical.

The gang cracked up. They couldn't believe it.

"(Dang), ol' Timmy must'a been drunk like nobody's business!" Abbi laughed.

"Yeah! I wonder what he did to (tick) off the kid to begin with." Christi agreed, having a pretty good idea of what he did. He just never learned to keep his hands off. That goes for his kid brother Curly, as well.

Darry shook his head, though he was smiling. "Some boys. F'I ever caught you boys doin' (stuff) like that, I'd beat your heads in." He said it seriously, but he still had a grin on his face.

Christi raised her hand. "I'll help! Abbi you wanna help?" She had a wild look in her eyes.

Abbi rolled her eyes playfully. "We won't have to, s'long as we keep our boys in line," She jived, raising an eyebrow at the boys in the room, including Luke and Dylan.

Christi nodded, "That'll be easy. I just gotta be more like Darry. 'Pony, do your homework! I'm goin'a work now. Two-Bit! Stop leavin' your crap all over our house!'" She mocked him, with a teasing look to her.

Everyone laughed, even Darry. Abbi was glad he wasn't stressed out ALL the time. Glancing at Luke, she was pleased to see him grinning as well.

Pony laughed, "Yep, that's accurate!" Darry shot him a look of mock caution, but Ponyboy returned it by sticking out his tongue.

Suddenly Luke stopped laughing and glanced at the clock, cursing to himself. "I gotta get going if I'm gonna beat Lily home." He and Dylan stood, as did Abbi. "Mind if I tag along?" Soda joined her. "Make that two."

Luke shrugged. "If you want. I don't own the streets."

Steve laughed. "You're with us now, kid, course you do!"

Christi hopped up. "I'm gonna go... somewhere." She said mischievously, bolting out the door.

Abbi took on a puzzled expression. "Huh, wonder where she's run in' off to." She shrugged as they left the noise of the Curtis house.

-Christi kept running until she turned the corner. Then she started walking. She walked until she came to a little wooded area. She walked slowly until she found a big oak tree. Up at the top of the tree was a box. A big wooden box. A tree house in fact. She scampered up the tree very squirrel-like, until she was in the structure. She opened a cardboard box, and pulled a document out. Her birth certificate. She read it, only three things mattering. The names, "Martha Matthews and Kenneth Evans." Her eyes widened. She never bothered to look inside this box, because it was marked **DOCUMENTS** and she couldn't read too well. Christine shoved the document back in and pulled another one out. A family tree, no pictures just names. She skimmed over it, only stopping once. A line connected Christi's mother to her aunt. Under Christi's aunt's name was the name "Cindy Matthews". And under that was the name "Keith Matthews." She folded the piece of paper and stuffed it into her pocket. She changed her shirt into one which used to be her mother's. She was showing more, and had to move to bigger clothes. Christi started running towards the Curtis house, and when she arrived she was outta breath. Christi walked over to Two-Bit and pulled the document out. "Look." She said simply.


End file.
